Una Vez Más
by IBQm
Summary: ¿Como perdonar a las personas que te lastimaron? ¿Como se puede querer a alguien que lastimaste? ¿Seguir adelante o dar otra oportunidad? Todas esas preguntas rondan su mente, después de encontrarse de nuevo. No se acaba el amor sólo con decir adiós, hay que tener presente que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido, ni nos borra del mapa.
1. Chapter 1

Una Vez Más

Regresaba de nuevo a Seattle después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, siempre estuve encantada con esta ciudad, era magnética, pero nada como Fork, aunque soy una chica de sol, en mi hermoso pueblo hay algo mágico que me hace amarlo, mi mama dice que es el hechizo de papa, ella se fue un tiempo y no pudo aguantar estar lejos del pueblo y mi padre, son muy felices ahora, tengo tantos recuerdos buenos y malos, pero mi empleo no había permitido unas vacaciones (ni yo para ser realistas) para regresar y echarle un vistazo a mis padres y a mi hogar.

Sin embargo, desde la semana pasada que recibí la llama de mi prima y hermana Rose, diciéndome que se casaría, decidí (es por decir, porque para ser sincera me obligo a regresar) tomar unos días e ir y ser la mejor madrina, hermana y amiga, todavía recuerdo la conmoción de la llamada.

-Bella!

-¿Cómo estas Rose? A que debo el honor de tu llamada, para que interrumpieras tu sueño, en los Angeles son las 3 de la mañana, debe ser muy importante para que no tengas tu sueño reparador.

-Cállate!Estuve esperando por horas para que en Alemania fueran horas decentes y no tuvieras excusas para no contestar. En fin, te tengo grandes noticias!

-Dime ya que sucede loca que me estas destrozando el tímpano y me tienes nerviosa.

-ME CASO! ME CASO!

-HAHAHAHHAHA! QUE EMOCION.

-Es el hombre de mis sueños, es todo lo que siempre soñé y he querido, estoy locamente enamorada.

-Debe serlo, como para que la ruda Barbie anti hombres se enamore de él.

-Lo es, vas amarlo.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-El asunto es que la boda es en un mes.

-…..

-Sigues ahí Bella.

-Sí, es que, DIOS, están pronto, no me digas que estas embarazada.

-NO! Me ha respetado, lo que sucede es que él tiene que irse a Berlín 6 meses por su trabajo y no queremos separarnos.

-Entiendo. Estoy tan feliz por ti cariño. En cuanto envíes la invitación estaré ahí.

-En realidad Bella, quisiera que estuvieras aquí durante los preparativos, desde que mama murió, tú, papa, Jazz, y mis tíos son mi única familia, eres mi hermana y quiero que seas mi dama de honor, te necesito hermanita. Por favor, necesito equilibrio, saber que no me equivoco.

-Siempre voy a estar ahí Rose, somos familia, hablare con mi superior y volare tan pronto como pueda a Los Angeles.

-En realidad.. Me caso en Seattle en la casa de mis padres.

-…. ¿Estas segura?

-Lo estoy, es hora de seguir adelante.

-Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda.

-Te quiamo.

-Te quiamo.

Han pasado 10 días desde esa llamada, me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Seattle, es claustrofóbico, después de años de vuelos privados tanta gente me ahoga, pero mi familia estará sorprendida de verme, los he extrañado tanto que decidí llegar de sorpresa, para mi suerte (un hecho muy raro) el taxi va rápido sin ningún retraso, siento una alegría fulminante, 11 meses desde que pude abrazar a todos.

La puerta de la mansión Hale es desconcertante, me recuerdan a la tía Lilian y como nos dejó tan rápido, como esa horrible enfermedad arrebato a una esposa, madre y amiga, sin embargo, trae también buenos recuerdos, ver los columpios y las sombras de una Bella balanceada por Jazz, la ventana por la que nos escabullimos Rose y yo para nuestra primera fiesta de universitarios cuando apenas asistíamos al último año del instituto.

-¿Bella?

Al girarme encontré al tío William, después de que me ayudo a entrar a las fuerzas armadas se convirtió en mi mayor apoyo laboral a pesar de arriesgarse a que mis padres se enojaras (lo cual paso), me ayudo y es mi mejor ejemplo a seguir.

-Tío Will, o debería decirle ¿General?

-Bella para ti siempre seré el tío Will.

El abrazo que me dio fue la mejor bienvenida a casa, sé que en esta casa paso los peores momentos de su vida, el mismo lo ha dicho, perder a la tía Lilian, el accidente de Jazz y la tragedia de Rose, pero él es un roble, fuerte e imperturbable.

-¿Cómo has estado florecilla?

-Cansada, ya sabes cómo es volar por horas.

-Eso es irónico florecilla, vuelas grandes cantidades de horas, esa es tu vocación.

-Sí, pero piloteo mi propio avión, pero ir de pasajera es muy tedioso. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, el retiro no es lo mío, pero estoy pensando en aceptar entrenar a los jóvenes soldados.

-Debes de descansar tíos, retirarte era para que hicieras cosas distintas, jugar golf o algo así.

-Mi vida es el ejército florecilla, y lo sabes, lo cual por cierto, tú también deberías tomar tiempo para descansar.

-Pues sí, lo tome ahora, ya sabes, tenemos una boda en puerta. –Sonrió-

-Lo sé, mi Rosa salvaje dejara a su padre, es tan parecida a su madre, pero hablando de eso, ¿No llegarías en 2 días?

-Sí, pero quise sorprenderlos.

-Lo hiciste florecilla, pero hay que entrar si no Rose destruirá nuestra casa.

Paso su brazo por mis hombros, como cuando tenía 6 y nos contaba sus historias, como cuando tenía 17 y vine llorando a pedirle quedarme con ellos, o cuando tenía 20 y le pedí apoyo, es un segundo padre para mí.

-Entremos, muero por ver a Jasper y Rose. Entonces, ¿Mis padres llegaran el sábado?

-Sí, se supone que los recogeríamos a los 3, los que ya llegaron es la familia de Emm.

-¿Emm?

-El prometido de Rose, ¿Lo conoces?

-No, ni me dijo su nombre cuando me llamo, pero en Forks tenía un amigo que le decían así, de seguro es coincidencia.

Entramos a casa, el olor a limpio me inundo, seguía en buen estado a pensar de tener años inhabitada, en la sala se encontraba la foto de la tía Lilian sonriendo como siempre.

-Espera aquí, subiré tu maleta a tu recamara florecilla.

Sonreí, siempre nos trataba como niños, nos amaba como nosotros a él. Comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la cocina seguido de un fuerte grito de Rose, mis sentidos y cuerpo se pusieron alerta, busque mi arma en su lugar habitual, pero no estaba, a continuación mi mente comenzó a trazar un plan B, mientras que mis pies comenzaron a moverse a la puerta al mismo tiempo que los de mi tío Will, alcanzamos la puerta al mismo tiempo, y al empujarla solo atine a decir el nombre de Rose al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el mismo nombre pero de los labios del tío Will.

-Rose!

-Rosaline!

Y ahí estaba ella parada frente de la ensaladera completamente destruida, un hombre enorme estaba a su lado sosteniéndola, al principio pensé que la atacaba, pero un segundo después de observar y analizar la escena, vi que sus manos la sostenían cariñosamente.

-¿Qué demonios Bells?

Esa voz… me er5a tan conocida, mis ojos viajaron rápidamente al rostro del sujeto y efectivamente era quien imaginaba.

-Dios mío, Emmett.

Rose me miro confundida, la entendía, yo me encontraba totalmente confundida, si Emmett estaba aquí eso quiere decir que los demás también. De repente tenía miedo, girar y verlos a todo de nuevo después de tantos años.

-¿Se conocen? ¿Osito?

-Sí, nos conocemos.

Esa voz, después de tanto tiempo, me sigue afectando como el primer momento, me siento perdida, mi cuerpo se pone cada vez más rígido y sin poder evitarlo me giro un poco y 6 pares de ojos me observan, necesito control. Necesito irme ya. Pero solo puedo pronunciar su nombre…

-Edward..


	2. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 2**

Los recuerdos me asfixian, de pronto estoy en el comedor del instituto de Forks, mi prima Tanya esta con su flamante y arrogante novio, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano Edward Cullen (la típica pareja de estereotipos, la capitana de las porrista y el chico popular... tan predecibles). Un segundo después estoy detrás de las gradas de la cancha de futbol, sus brazos me sostienen tan fuerte, soy nada más que gelatina a sus pies, su mano derecha acaricia mi pelo, mientras que su mano izquierda acaricia mi columna con sus suaves dedos de artista, sus labios son tan suaves, devoran mi boca, mi alma, mi ser, soy suya de todas las maneras posibles, no cabe duda de ello, cuando se separa de mí y puedo pensar de nuevo veo mi ropa en el suelo, solo tengo la parte inferior de mi ropa interior, sus ojos verdes están sonrientes, me observa, me consume totalmente.

-¿Estas segura? Podemos parar.

No podía hablar, sentía terror en estado puro, pero también había excitación, amor y deseo, mucho deseo de que me toque, y solo pude asentir para cumplir el anhelo de mi cuerpo, quiero pertenecerle completamente, la sonrisa de sus ojos bajo a su boca, me sedujo, enredo de nuevo sus brazos sobre mí, beso mis parpados, sostuvo mis piernas y las enredo en su cintura, rompió la única prenda que tenía en mi cuerpo y que nos separaba, beso mi frente, lo sentí en ese lugar que nunca nadie había tocado, el miedo llego pero me miro a los ojos y confié en el y entro en mí.

El dolor tomo mi cuerpo, beso mi boca, fue el beso más ardiente y con sentimiento que me hubieran dado en toda mi vida, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, el dolor comenzó abandonarme, su boca fue a mi oído y me dijo la más bello que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Te amo Bella…

Mi corazón se detiene, las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas.

-También te amo Edward.

EL MEJOR MOMENTO SIN DUDA DE MI VIDA, pero no todo era bueno, el engaño, su engaño, esa risa cruel, el abandono de todos, el destierro y la humillación.

Tengo que salir de aquí, regresar al presente y ser fuerte, ya no puedo huir, escucho mi nombre 2 veces, siento presión en mi brazo, mi vista comienza aclararse, un hombre me sujeta, mi cuerpo se tensa instantáneamente, quiero soltarme y salir de allí, pero en ese momento mi vista se aclara totalmente y miro a Jasper, mueve sus labios sé que trata de decirme algo, tengo que enfocarme.

-Jazz

-Dios mío Isabella! Me asustaste, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Sus brazos me rodearon, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, el continuo pero tranquilo bombeo de su corazón me tranquilizo, me sentía en casa.

-No lo estás, no me mientas, estas pálida y estas sudando helado.

Ha Jasper no podía mentirle, pero tengo que esforzarme para ocultarlo hasta que pueda hablar con él a solas, una manos de dedos largos toca mi espalda, me paralizo.

-Shhh… tranquila cariño, Rose está aquí.

Quería abrazarla y llorar y no detenerme hasta quedarme seca.

-Florecilla, no te encuentras bien, te llevare al hospital, Jasper llévala al auto, iré por las llaves.

-Iré con ustedes papa, Edward tu eres médico, ¿Podrías acompañarnos y ayudar?

-Claro que sí, los acompaño.

NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO, tengo que detener a todos, solo necesito un suspiro.

-No es para tanto, suéltame Jazz, estoy bien.

-No me mientas florecilla.

-Te llevaremos al hospital Bella, no la sueltes Jasper.

-No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, Edward ¿Me acompañas?, por favor.

Piensa Bella, tengo que evitarlo, necesito espacio y asimilar todo esto.

-Jasper suéltame, que estoy bien, es solo que…

-¿Qué sucede?

Voy a odiarme toda la vida por esto, por lastimarlos, pero tengo que salir pronto de aquí si no quiero romperme.

-Yo solo… recordé, es solo eso, no pude evitarlo.

Mire a Jasper, su rostro se transformó totalmente, sus ojos se convirtieron de un gélido azul, sus brazos se volvieron jaulas, el tío Will reacciono exactamente igual, y Rose, pobre Rose, ella comenzó a sollozar, quería tirarme de un risco e ir al infierno y nunca de los nunca salir de allí, sujete el brazo de Jasper, y poco a poco iba relajándose, pero sé que no estaba aquí si no 5 años atrás.

-Estoy bien, necesito descansar, es todo, tío Will no te preocupes por favor, solo necesito un baño y dormir.

Trate de salir de los brazos de Jazz y subir lo más pronto posible a mí recamara.

-Te llevo a tu cuarto ratoncillo de libros.

Sonreí al escuchar mi apodo de toda la vida.

-Gracias Jazzie.

-Yo también voy contigo cariño.

-No te preocupes Rose, tienes invitados que atender.

Quería abrazarla sus ojos estaban tristes, sé que mi negativa la lastimo, se auto culpa por lo sucedido, las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos comienzan a seguir su camino natural, tengo roto el corazón, no cabe duda, soy una total perra, comienzo a caminar hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien y que nada de lo que paso es su culpa.

-¿Estas bien Bells?, quieres que te acompañe, ya sabes que puede cargarte este viejo oso.

Los buenos recuerdos regresan, Emmett comprándome mi helado favorito por ayudarle a pasar algebra, Emmett enseñándome a jugar baseball, Emmett dándome un gran abrazo de oso en el aeropuerto como despedida.

-Te espero en Nueva York Bells, estudiaremos juntos ratoncito, y te llevare a todas las fiestas del campus, envíame muchos correos todos los días, si tienes problemas llamame y regresare y le pateare el trasero a quien sea, aunque sea mi hermano.

-De acuerdo, te extrañare oso.

-Yo también Bells, yo también.

Emmett me convenció de quedarme en Forks, me hizo creer que podía superar lo sucedido, mientras que estuvo conmigo así fue, se convirtió en mi único y mejor amigo, pero a la hora de la despedida, cuando vi desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el avión llore, cuando su avión despego y desapareció por el horizonte supe que tenía que irme del pueblo.

Por todos esos buenos recuerdos pude sonreír, sonreírle a él, mi mejor amigo, al verlo directamente a los ojos vi que tenía miedo de que lo rechazara y mucha confusión, después hablaría con él, le guiñe el ojo para hacerle saber que el siempre sería el único oso protector de mi vida, fui recompensada con su enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-Gracias Emm, Jasper me acompañara, cuida a Rose.

Me regreso el guiño, pude darme cuenta que Rose moría de curiosidad.

-Bella, ¿Podría revisarte y asegurarme que estas bien?

No le permitiré poner sus manos sobre mí de nuevo.

-Gracias Doctor Cullen, pero no lo necesito, es cansancio, fue un vuelo largo, el cambio de horario, lo común, y si me disculpan me retirare a mi cuarto.

No me permití verlo mientras que salía de la cocina, el dolor se fue y lo remplazo la ira, sentí a Jasper tras de mí, sé que me esperaba una larga explicación sobre lo sucedido, pero me serviría, es mi confidente.

Mi habitación estaba exactamente igual que cuando me fui, paredes lilas y libros por todos lados, pilas de ellos en cada rincón, mi lugar favorito. Me tire en la cama, escuche caer al suelo el saco de Jasper, me gire y lo observe sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos a lado del saco junto con su corbata, se alboroto el pelo y de pronto era Jasper el aventurero con el que viajo en motocicleta, desabotono los primeros 3 botones de su camisa, y se recostó a mi lado, miramos el techo que me ayudo a pintar y decorar, era un cielo completamente oscuro donde se miraban las estrellas más brillosas que podrías cegarte.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello Bella?

-En realidad necesito contarte algo.

Se giró hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que yo hacia él, como en los viejos tiempos que pasábamos las noches discutiendo de poesía y literatura clásica.

-Dime, sabes que siempre te escuchare.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Para contarte… que paso en Forks porque vine hace 6 años.

El océano azul que tenía como ojos e miraban directamente, me tranquilizaba, sabia como hacerme sentir cómoda.

-Te escucho Bella.

-Está bien. Todo comenzó hace 7 años en el instituto.


	3. La otra cara de la moneda

**Capítulo 3**

 **La otra cara de la moneda**

Edward POV

-Rose!

-Rosaline!

Esa voz… es inconfundible, ya pasaron 6 años desde que la escuche por última vez, pero podría reconocerla en cualquier parte aunque pasaran 1000 años, sentí una vergüenza derribadora, me asfixia, siento una mano estrujar mi muslo, dirijo inmediatamente mi vista hacia allí, y veo una pequeña pero fuerte mano, pienso inmediatamente que es ella y mi cuerpo se relaja automáticamente, pero vuelvo a recibir otro apretón, me confunde mucho así que comienzo a subir la mirada y me doy cuenta que es mi hermana Alice, me sorprende, y contemplo su rostro con una mueca de dolor y la entiendo ,¿Qué vera en mi rostro?, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero logro de nuevo ponerle atención a mi hermana, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no sé cómo reaccionar, no se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, creo que décadas, estor totalmente paralizado. La voz de Emmett me despierta de mi letargo, tenía que actuar y hablar con ella, disculparme aunque estoy seguro que no lo hará, pero tengo que intentarlo, se merece eso y más, aunque yo no me merezca ni colocarme frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios Bells?

-Dios mío! Emmett…

Inevitablemente la mire, su belleza arrebatadora me desarmo, había cambiado, pero su bondad y su inocencia seguían allí, estaba más delgada, había perdido peso pero había ganado musculo, sus largas piernas torneadas me tentaban, sus pequeñas y delgadas manos me hacían desear que me acariciaran, sus carnosos y rosas labios me recordaban a los delicados y tímidos besos que me obsequiaba, y su perfilada nariz que arrugaba cuando le hacía cosquillas, y como no mencionar sus ojos perfectos, dos maravillosos pozos color chocolate, como no perderme en ellos.

-¿Se conocen Osito?

-Sí, nos conocemos.

Lo dije, no pude evitarlo, claro que la conocía, como iba a negar eso.

Veo su cuerpo tensarse y girarse hacia nosotros, la tengo totalmente de frente, si verla de perfil me afecto, verla de frente me impacto, saco todo el oxígeno de golpe de mis pulmones, siento el agarre de Alice intensificarse hasta un punto doloroso, pero me niego a verla, solo puedo observar a Bella, cierra sus ojos y quiero gritarle que no lo haga que me priva de ese paraíso, pero sé que no tengo derecho es lo que me detiene.

-Edward…

Es apenas un susurro, pero lo oigo, mi nombre siendo pronunciado por ella me suena majestuoso, la deseo, la deseo tanto de una forma dolorosa, quiero tomarla enfrente de todos y marcarla como mía, rogarle incluso humillarme para que me perdone y me tome de nuevo.

La vuelvo a observar descaradamente, está paralizada, la veo perder el color poco a poco, comienzo a notar el sudor perlado en su frente y clavícula, quiero ayudarla, quiero protegerla.

Comienzo a levantarme pero siento un movimiento muy fuerte, me giro y miro a Jasper levantarse e irse directamente a Bella, estoy sorprendido, lo miro abrazarla fuertemente y llamarla al oído, ella reacciona ante él, se acurruca en su pecho y yo solo quiero matarlo, despedazarlo, acabar con él y disfrutarlo, no puedo dejar de imaginar una y mil maneras de hacerlo.

La furia me ciega, veo todo rojo, voy acabar con él y alejar sus garras de ella, tenía un plan, sentí una presión en el brazo derecho, ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirme?, me giro y veo a mi padre, sé que puede mirar dentro de mí, trata de detenerme, lo que no sabe es que no hay forma de parame, tengo un objetivo y no me cansare hasta cumplirlo.

Los ojos de mi8 padre me analizan, me ruegan calma, pero no puedo, tengo 26 años y parezco un adolescente idiota de 16, veo los labios de Carlisle moverse pero no logro captar lo que dice, así que me esfuerzo de una manera sobre natural para descifrar lo que me dijo, él se da cuenta y vuelve a repetírmelo, mientras me sujeta más fuerte.

-Edward tranquilízate, este no es el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

Asentí, porque sé que tiene razón, por primera vez miro a mi madre para tener un momento para pensar, pero es un completo error, miro la profunda tristeza en su mirada, sé que esta avergonzada y muy arrepentida, siento un nuevo peso caer sobre mí, saber que lastimo a mi madre aunque ella diga que no fue mi culpa completamente.

Diablos, necesito un cigarro, no mi importa que esté intentando dejarlo, lo necesito como el infierno.

-Jazz…

Escuchar su voz me saco del delirio en el que estaba, pero no era mi nombre el que pronunciaba si no el de Jasper, la furria cegadora regresaba.

-Dios mío Isabela! Me asustaste, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Su nombre en sus labios es una blasfemia, como osa decirlo frente a mí.

-Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes.

Yo quiero hacerte sentir bien Bella, quiero abrigarte con mis brazos, pero haces lo contrario, permites que los brazos de Jasper te rodeen, recargas tu cabeza en su pecho sin saber que causas un agujero en mi corazón.


	4. La otra cara de la moneda segunda parte

**Capítulo 4**

 **La otra cara de la moneda segunda parte**

Edward POV

Yo quiero hacerte sentir bien Bella, quiero abrigarte con mis brazos, pero haces lo contrario, permites que los brazos de Jasper te rodeen, recargas tu cabeza en su pecho sin saber que causas un agujero en mi corazón.

-No lo estas Bella. Estas pálida y sudada.

Por lo menos en algo coincidimos la lagartija amarrilla y yo… ¿Qué pasa contigo Edward? Debo tranquilizarme, ni siquiera sé de donde saque ese ridículo sobrenombre, debo enfocarme, ya soy un nombre maduro.

Veo a Rose acercarse a Bella, me llevo bien con mi cuñada, es un encanto, quizás ella pueda explicarme que está sucediendo.

No siquiera quiero imaginarlo, pero con el grado de familiaridad tan grande que tienen, quizás ellos pueda que sean pareja… Dios, por favor, NO LO PERMITAS, sé que no soy un devoto, ni he ido a la iglesia, ni muchos menos pensar en ti en años, pero ayúdame y juro que me convertire en tu más fiel devoto que podrás conocer desde los inicios de los tiempos, hasta el final.

-Iré con ustedes papa. Edward tu eres médico, ¿Podrías ayudar?

No tome atención de lo que decía Rose, hasta que sentí un codazo proveniente de mi padre, y pude enfocarme.

-Claro que sí, los acompaño.

Haría cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera bien, pero se niega, y eso me duele, pero sé que tiene razón, solo merezco desprecio de su parte. Jasper me llama, quiere que lo ayude con Bella, quiero gritarle que lo hare, pero sé que no puedo, solo puedo procesar las siguientes palabras de Bella que alteraron a la familia Hale, Rose comenzó a sollozar, y el señor Hale al igual que Jasper estaban helados y Bella se mira desconsolada, esta atmosfera es muy extraña, siento que me pierdo de alguien muy importante, quiero arrancarle a todos los secretos que me ocultan. Bella acaricia la barbilla de Jasper (estúpida lagartija a la mierda la madurez), mis sospechan crecen más. DIOS ME ESTAS FALLANDO, NO PUEDEN SER PAREJA.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto ratoncito de libros.

-Gracias Jazz.

¡NO! Solos no, por favor, ¿Dios que hago, ayúdame en algo? A la mierda la quietud, tengo que actuar y rápido. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas (Muchas gracias Dios, iré a misa este domingo)

-Los acompaño.

-No te preocupes, tienes invitados.

Mándanos a la mierda Rose, pero acompáñalos, con un demonio ve con ellos, pero no lo hace, los miro perderse por las escaleras y con ellos se hunde mi corazón, se lo que significa. El karma existe, cuantas veces cuanto lo hice con otras mujeres.

-No llores más osita.

-Es que-sollozo- no puedo –Sollozo- es mi culpa –Sollozo-.

-No sé qué pasa bebe, pero estoy muy seguro de que no es tu culpa.

Miro a mi hermano junto a Rose, y puedo ver que se aman profundamente, mi hermano la protege como lo más valioso que tiene, puedo darme cuenta que es el amor de su vida.

-Si lo es… es que... si yo hubiera sabido –Sollozo-

-Pequeña Rose, me iré a mi despacho, vendré para la cena. Siento el improvisto Carlisle y Esme, me reuniré con ustedes en la cena para tener esa charla.

El padre de los mellizos Hale se retiró, la alegría que vi cuando lo conocí por primera vez desapareció de su cuerpo, de pronto los años le cayeron encima.

Me ocupo de asistir a Rose y así calmarla, tardo un largo tiempo a pesar de que Emmett, Alice y Mamá me ayudan, aprovecho para salir y fumar el cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba, papá me siguió a fuera, estaba serio y reconfortante, no era necesario pero él me entendía, trate de adivinar cuál era la ventana de Bella y la lagartija rubia, trate de imaginarlos juntos, lo cual fue una pésima idea, la ira resurgió mucho más fuerte que la primera vez y no me podía permitir eso, sin embargo, podía ver que vio en él, era una buena persona y agradable de las 2 escasas veces que lo mire en Los Angeles y hoy que lo mire de nuevo, es el hombre perfecto para ella, y eso me deprime y mucho.

-Pensé que la habías superado hijo.

Me sorprendió el sonido de la voz de mi padre, sé que tiene razón, yo también pensé eso, hasta hoy que la mire de nuevo, y desde entonces me he hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces en estas 3 horas.

-También lo pensé, pero parece que no es así.

-Y dime, ¿Qué pasara con Tanya?

¿Tanya? No me había acordado de ella, no había pensado en ellos, ni en nada para ser honesto conmigo mismo.

-No lo sé papá. Hasta ahora que la mencionas me he acordado de ella.

-Edward-suspiro- sé que esto te confunde, estoy confundido yo, que no lo estés tu sería un milagro, pero tienes un compromiso, y por lo que veo Isabella también, le debemos una disculpa y se la vamos a dar y dejarla en paz, se lo debemos.

Suspire, sé que tiene razón. Mi cabeza es un caos. Le doy la última calada del cigarro, estoy dispuesto a fumar un segundo, pero escuche la puerta abrirse, me gire con la esperanza de ver a Bella, pero solo fue eso, mi esperanza derrumbándose al ver a Emmett en lugar de ella.

-Hermano, debes dejarlo, va a matarte.

-Lo se Emmett. ¿Cómo esta Rose?

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Puedes entrar y comprobarlo?

-Claro hermano.

Apague mi cigarro y me dirigí al interior de la casa, al pasar por las escaleras y espere ver a Bella como en el instituto cuando me miraba en lo alto, como un ángel inalcanzable, pero no estaba. En la cocina las 3 mujeres estaban juntos, mama sostenía la mano de una Rose llorosa, me sorprendía verla así, ella es una mujer altanera y muy fuerte como para permitirse estas emociones, pero este día seguía dando sorpresas. Me coloque en cuclillas para estar a la altura de sus ojos, tome su pulso, era rápido pero constante.

-Emmett, trae mi maletín del auto.

Nunca vi correr a mi hermano tan rápido ni en sus juegos de campeonato como lo hizo en este momento, no tardó mucho en volver, abrí mi maletín y saque unos calmantes leves para que pudiera descansar.

-Emmett vamos a levantar a Rose y llevarla a su habitación para que descanse.

-No quiero ir a mi habitación, llévame a la sala osito, por favor.

La familia completa nos siguió hasta la sala, mi hermano coloco a mi cuñada de la forma más frágil que lo había visto.

-¿Así está bien bebe?

-Sí, gracias osito.

-Bien, entonces Rosaline, te daré esta pastilla para que te relajes y puedas descansar unas cuatro horas antes de la cena. ¿Está bien?

-No, no lo está, no quiero estar sedada, ya estoy tranquila, solo fue el momento y los recuerdos.

-He escuchado mucho de estos recuerdos Rose, ¿De qué hablan?

-Alice, no incomodes a Rose, descuida cariño.

-Está bien Esme, es que es una historia larga de la cual no nos gusta hablar.

-Si no la quieres contar osita está bien, no la incomodes enana.

Sonreí por el sobrenombre por el que llamo a nuestra hermana, pero entendía a Alice, yo también necesitaba saber.

-Está bien osito. Hace 5 años, Bella fue atacada en la cocina y-Sollozo- y…

¿Qué? Debí haber escuchado mal, no podía parar y dejarme así, si fuera necesario le sacaría a la fuerza la información aunque muera en el intento asesinado por mi hermano.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué sucedió Rose?

-Cállate Edward, déjala en paz.

-Cierra la boca Emmett, es sobre Bella siendo lastimada y no puedo con eso.

Emmett estaba a punto de soltarme algo más cuando Rose me observo fijamente, su miraba azul me apuñalaba pero no me importaba, necesito respuestas y pronto.

-Es cierto, ¿De dónde conocen a mi prima Bella?

Un profundo alivio recorrió mi alma, gracias Dios, si Bella era su prima eso significaba que de la lagartija amarrilla también, es decir, de Jasper también.

-Esa es otra historia, pero dime que paso.

Dudo unos segundos que para mí eran siglos.

-Mi ex novio y sus amigos intentaron abusar de Bella, pero antes de eso la masacraron a golpees, no pudieron terminar lo que comenzaron porque nos escucharon entrar, Jasper y yo veníamos de la universidad y papa había pasado por nosotros, por eso Bella estaba sola-Sollozo- cuando entro Jasper a la cocina grito por ayuda, papa corrió enseguida y yo iba tras de él, cuando entre a la cocina pude ver que todo estaba revuelto y el suelo y las paredes llenas de sangre, vi a Jasper dándole RCP a Bella, ella estaba con su ropa desgarrada, casi desnuda y en un charco enorme de sangre, estaba blanca como la cal, sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos y sus pantaletas estaban-Sollozo- estaban… desgarradas . Duro 8 días en coma, con pocas posibilidades de despertar porque había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual fisuro su cráneo. La policía encontró una nota de Royce que estaba dirigida a mí, que decía que lo que le hizo a Bella era una muestra de lo que me haría a mí por dejarlo-sollozo-. Bella despertó y dio su declaración, la policía no podía encontrarlos ya que los padres de Royce eran personas con influencias, sin embargo, mi papa tenia más, hablo con sus amigos del ejército y en un par de horas lo encontraron, le dieron una paliza y lo entregaron a la policía, le dieron 15 años a cada uno de los 6 agresores. Bella entro a recuperación y se esforzó tanto que en 3 meses estaba casi perfecta, en todo momento y hasta ahora nunca hablo sobre eso, fue a terapia, pero nunca quiso hablar con nosotros nunca sobre ese tema, nunca lloro, ni se lamentó, ni me culpo, simplemente me abrazo y dijo que estaríamos bien ahora

Después de eso Rose no pudo contener más el llanto, Emmett la abrazo y podía ver sus hombros sacudirse, lo cual significaba que lloraba, escuche varios sollozos, y vi a papá sostener a mama y a Alice, y yo solo me quede parado en medio de la sala, quería golpearme tan duro y matar a ese imbécil y bailar sobre su cadáver. Mi pobre ángel ha sufrido mucho, y yo no estuve para ayudarla. Eres un bastardo Edward, uno muy grande.


	5. El comienzo primera parte

**El comienzo primero parte**

-Está bien. Todo comenzó hace 7 años en el instituto, tenía 16 faltaba muy poco para mi cumpleaños 17, acaba de entrar al segundo año del instituto, me adaptaba bien, ya sabes Jazz todos nos conocíamos en el pueblo, como sea, ese año fue distinto, los Cullen habían regresado de nuevo a Forks.

-¿Qué? ¿Los Cullen? ¿Los que están aquí abajo?

-Sí, los mismos.

-Eso explica que conocieras a Emmett.

-En realidad conozco a todos.

-Interesante, pero supongo que no es solo eso lo que me querías contar, así que prosigue.

-Como te decía, los Cullen regresaron después de 10 años de ausencia, se habían mudado a Londres ya que al doctor Carlisle le había ofrecido la dirección del hospital más importante de allá, el Hospital Saint Thomas, siempre ha sido un doctor muy bueno y prestigioso, y regresaron porque Esmerald quería tranquilidad y por eso el doctor Carlisle decidió dejar Londres y regresar a su lugar de origen Forks. Llego primero el matrimonio Cullen, rápidamente le ofrecieron la dirección del pequeño hospital del pueblo ya que el doctor Evans ya era muy mayor, por supuesto acepto la oferta, a los 3 días de su llegada mis padres fueron a darles la bienvenida, ya sabes como es mi madre, mi papa y Carlisle se reencontraron ya que eran muy buenos amigos de sus tiempos en el instituto, esa noche cuando regresaron mi madre me dijo que si podía ayudar a Esmerald durante las tardes ya que estaba reorganizando su casa, pero quería que la ayudara en su trabajo ya que Esmerald era fundadora y editora en jefe de su propia revista de decoración "Cu-decor".

-¡¿Los Cullen son dueños de esa empresa?!

-Sí, claro está que en ese tiempo solo era una revista que apenas se estaba dando a conocer, estaba emprendiendo la empresa, por eso ocupaba mi ayuda, no era mucho, solo trabajo de oficinista, redactar cartas y correos, tomar dictado, entre otras cosas, para mí era un buen trabajo, me ofrecían una buena apaga para una adolescente y un horario muy accesible entr horas después del instituto. Así que al día siguiente me presente con Carlisle y Esmerald, se portaron de lo más amable, Esme me invito a pasar y me dio galletas recién hechas mientras me explicaba que tenía que hacer lo cual me pareció de lo más placentero, así que me presente al día siguiente para iniciar mi empleo.

La semana paso y comencé a tener una rutina, iba al instituto a clases, después iba a casa de los Cullen, Esme comenzó a cocinarme desde el primer día ya que le recordaba a sus hijos, me conto sobre los 3 y me dijo que llegarían pronto ya que se quedarían un par de días más en Londres ya que tenían que terminar papeleo de su escuela, despedirse de sus amigos y después la madre de Esme los enviaría en un avión de regreso a Forks. Al finalizar mi jornada de empleo tomaba mi camioneta e iba a casa. Una semana después iba llegando a la casa Cullen con los paquetes de Esme que iba a dejar en su oficina cuando escuche que me llamaba.

-¿Bella?

-Si Esme, pase a correos por tus paquetes, los dejare en tu oficina y comenzare con el papeleo pendiente de ayer.

-Ven cariño, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Me dirigí a la sala y me encontré con Carlisle en el camino, había 3 chicos jóvenes en los sillones, cuando me escucharon entrar se pusieron de pie y me observaron, sin duda eran sus hijos, tenían esa belleza que caracterizaba a sus padres, el que me llamo la atención primero era Emmett ya vez que es enorme con su figura imponente y sus brazos de tamaño de mi cabeza, me causo miedo en primer lugar pero eso cambio en el primer momento en el que abrió la boca.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Bella?

-Sí, soy yo-Sonrió y me giño un ojo.

-Lo sabía, eres muy pequeña y pálida, pareces un conejo asustado, nos llevaremos bien, por cierto soy Emmett.

-Pareces un oso, sin ofrendar.

-JAJAJAJAJ, definitivamente nos llevaremos bien conejito.

Era un tipo agradable pero a chica me observaba fijamente comenzaba a incomodarme, así que también la observe fijamente.

-Hola, soy Bella.

-Sí, lo sé, soy Alice, me gusta tu blusa.

Estaba muy segura de que mi blusa no se comparaba en lo mínimo con su costoso y bonito vestido.

-Gracias, la confeccione yo misma.

Sus ojos color azul brillaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba considerando alejarme antes de que explotara, pero se adelantó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida.

-Seremos excelentes amigas

-… OK

La situación era bastante inusual para mi gusto, cuando me gire a saludad al último hijo Cullen vi al chico más guapo que hubiera visto en mi vida, pensé que era como los protagonistas de mis libros Jazz, ya vez que Edward es un hombre pues…

-Atractivo Bella, hasta yo me di cuenta y eso que soy hombre.

-Sí, pero esa vez fue la primera y me deslumbro, ya sabes las hormonas y todo eso de una adolescente.

-Entiendo, prosigue.

Estoy segura de que tenía cara de una completa idiota, intente recomponerla lo más rápido posible, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba viendo hacia el bosque por el ventanal, la verdad estaba muy desilusionada.

-Bella, te presento a mi mellizo Edward, mi gruñón segundo hermano mayor.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Bella.

-Igualmente.

Ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de verme, solo se quedó ahí parado viendo por la ventana.

-Ignóralo Bella, solo está enojado por dejar Londres.

-Cállate Alice.

-No creo que sea por eso enana, si no por dejar a kristen, ¿O no hermano?

-Cierra la boca Emmett, una extraña no tiene que saber mi vida.

-¡Edward Antony Cullen!

-Descuida Esme, él tiene razón, prácticamente somos extraños, y la verdad es que a él no le interesa decírmelo y a mí no me interesa escucharlo, y si me permiten tengo que ir a trabajar y contestar unos correos importantes que quedaron pendientes de ayer, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, bienvenidos espero que Forks les guste.

Esa misma tarde comí con los Cullen, pude conocer mejor a Emmett y Alice, eran como el agua y el aceite, pero se notaban el amor que se tenían, me agradaban mucho.

Los días siguieron y pasaba mucho tiempo con E mm y Ali, me cuestionaban por todo sobre cada lugar, las personas, las plazas donde ir de compras, las fiestas, pero más grandes fue su sorpresa al saber que yo no hacía nada de eso, Emm me clasifico como una "aburrida" y se auto proclamo mi maestro de diversión, en cuanto Alice se me auto proclamo su nueva mejor amiga e inculcarme fervientemente su amor por el flamante mundo de la moda aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo, en cuanto a Edward desde el día que llegaron no lo volví a ver, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

El lunes que los Cullen se incorporaron a la escuela fue una locura, desde el primer segundo que Salí de mi auto y puse un pie en el estacionamiento se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un avispero.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Anggie, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Estuvo bien, Ben me llevo al cine y a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito, debiste ir con nosotros.

\- Es tu tiempo de pareja, como crees que estaría allí siendo incomoda.

-No lo eres, a Ben le agradas mucho y a mí, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero dejaría de agradarles si estuviera ahí siempre con ustedes y no les diera su privacidad. Pero qué bueno que se divirtieron.

-Si, por cierto, pasamos a la librería y te traje esto.

-Dios mío Anggie, ¿Cómo pudiste? Es el último libro de cazadores de sombras que me faltaba. Estoy tan emocionada que te abrazare hasta dejarte sin aire.

-Espera, antes de la hora de abrazos, este es parte de Ben.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Es la novela grafica de orgullo, prejuicio y zombies, estoy tan feliz que podría llorar.

Abrace a Ángela y la hice brincar junto conmigo de la emoción.

-Woow, ¿Qué pasa chicas?

Tome del brazo a Ben para tener un abrazo grupal y comenzamos a saltar los 3 a la par.

-Muchas gracias Ben, no sé qué hice para merecerlos, pero ¡LOS AMO CHICOS!

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No lo sé.

-Yo le explico cariño, ayer cumplimos un año de novios Ben y yo, como ya sabes.

-Aja.

-¿Recuerdas como comenzamos a salir?

-Haha sí, pero no explica los regalos.

-Bella te estamos agradeciéndote, si aquel sábado de hace un año no te hubieras arrepentido de salir conmigo y no le hubieras pedido a Ángela que me buscara pen el cine de Port Angels y me dijera que te "enfermaste", y nunca la hubiera invitado a ver la película conmigo.

-En realidad moría por ver la película y no querías entrar solo, por eso me invitaste.

-Shh nena, no importa eso, el caso es que te invite a verla y aceptaste y después fuimos a cenar y nos divertimos y después de pedí una segunda cita, y aquí estamos un año después amándonos.

-Estamos tan enamorados amiga y todo es por ti, así que quisimos agradecerte.


	6. El comienzo segunda parte

**El comienzo segunda parte**

-Shh nena, no importa eso, el caso es que te invite a verla y aceptaste y después fuimos a cenar y nos divertimos y después de pedí una segunda cita, y aquí estamos un año después amándonos.

-Estamos tan enamorados amiga y todo es por ti, así que quisimos agradecerte.

-No tienen que agradecerme chicos, es el destino.

-Sí, supongamos que es eso, mi madre hará lasaña hoy chicas, vengan hoy a comer.

-Muchas gracias Ben, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Ven con nosotros Bella, pide permiso por esta vez, ya sabes que la mama de Ben siempre pregunta por ti.

-Si Bella, aparte tenemos que mostrarte como va nuestra historia, ya sabes que eres como nuestra editora.

-Me están convenciendo, llamare a Esme, cuando me contrato dijo que sería hasta que llegaran sus hijos y ya tienen días aquí.

-¿Ya están aquí?

-Si Angie, de hecho se supone que este es su primer día de clases aquí.

-Hablando de clases, lamento interrumpir su charla damas, pero tenemos que entrar o si no será tarde.

Tome el lado izquierdo de Ángela y de esta manera nos dirigimos los tres a clases, pero antes de llegar a la puerta fuimos interceptados.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana hermosa?

-Bien Mike, gracias por preguntar, pero deja de decirme así y ya nos vamos porque tenemos que entrar.

-Aja, pero ¿ya vieron a los hijos del doctor Cullen?, tienen coches impresionantes, un enorme Jeep y un volvo.

-Wow, son geniales autos, ¿Son así de adinerados Bella?

-Si Ben.

La campana sonó dándome la señal de que iba retrasada a historia.

-Lo siento chicos debo apresurarme, nos vemos después.

-Adiós Bella, recuerda la comida en mi casa.

-De acuerdo.

La clase de historia fue interesante, mis clases generalmente lo eran o como todos decían me gustaba la escuela, era así no lo podía evitar.

El almuerzo llego y camine hacia la cafetería donde me esperaban Ang y Ben.

-Vamos Bella, muero de hambre.

-Siempre tienes hambre Ben.

-Como sea, hoy hay pizza y spaghetti y si queremos alcanzar tenemos que apurarnos.

-Cariño adelántate y apártanos un lugar en la fila, Bella y yo iremos detrás de ti.

Ben se alejó corriendo y nosotras lo miramos divertidas para después ir tras de él.

-Así que, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Los Cullen, obviamente. Es el tema del año. Entonces, ¿Tan atractivos son?

-Alice es muy bonita, como una muñeca, y Emmett es enorme y parece intimidante, pero es la persona más graciosa que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y Edward… es atractivo pero un creído.

-Debe de serlo para que Tanya este de su guía en la escuela, pero parece que no tienes buena opinión de él.

-No es eso, solo que es muy engreído.

-Oh, entiendo.

Ya con nuestro almuerzo nos dirigimos a la mesa habitual, Jessica estaba con Mike quien decía ser su novio, pero la verdad es que ni ellos sabían que eran.

-!BELLA¡

Medio comedor se giró al escuchar semejante grito, Alice me saludaba desde la entrada, le devolví el saludo, y comenzó a dirigirse a nuestra mesa.

-Vaya, esa voz cabe en tan pequeña persona, es muy impresionante.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Alice, ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo les está yendo en la escuela?

-El instituto es chico y acogedor, me gusta, aquí las personas son amables.

-Me alegro, aquí las personas son muy cálidas, te presentare a mis amigos, ellos son Ángela y su novio Ben, Jessica y su novio Mike, chicos ella es Alice.

-Hola Alice, ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

-No quiero molestarlos.

-En lo absoluto, siéntate.

-Muchas gracias Ángela, pero no tengo almuerzo debería comprar algo primero.

-Ben tu nuevo amigo te enseñara la única regla que debes aprender, si no eres de las primeras personas en la fila no tendrás comida de calidad.

-Oh vaya, no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes Alice, toma la mitad de mi almuerzo.

-Muchas gracias Bella.

-Ten Alice.

Ángela deslizo una botella de agua que había comprado.

-No como crees, así estoy bien.

-No pasa nada, siempre tengo dos botellas de agua, a Ben siempre le da sed, pero observa el refresco que está tomando, no necesitara esta botella.

Todos reímos y comenzamos a comer, la plática se centraba en Alice, todos querían saber su vida y sinceramente se notaba que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡Hey enana! Me has asustado, no te pierdas así.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así.

-Como sea, hola Bells.

-Hola Emm, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, estoy viendo el área deportiva, no sé si entrar en todas las clases.

-Wow, eso es mucho ejercicio.

-Es para mantener este físico nena, por cierto soy Emmett Cullen y él es mi hermano menos Edward.

-Cierto, lo siento, ellos son mis amigos Ángela y Ben su novio, Jessica y…

-Solo Jessica y Mike nuestro otro amigo.

Ángela rodo los ojos y Ben soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si bueno, ¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros?

-Ya almorcé, pero me gustaría acompañarlos.

Los ojos de Jessica se iluminaron al ver sentarse a Emmett y a la espera de Edward.

-Yo no puedo quedarme, otras personas me esperan.

Y sin más se fue, dejando a casi toda la mesa con la boca abierta con la excepción de sus hermanos y yo.

-Es una patada en el culo.

-¡Emmett!

-Es cierto enana, discúlpenlo chicos, pero cuéntenme que hacen en este lugar para divertirse.

El almuerzo fue muy bien, todos estaban encantados con ellos, incluso Ben termino invitándolos a comer a su casa y ellos aceptaron.

La clase de biología era la última del día, el profesor Banner estaba de muy buen humor lo cual presagiaba un examen o una buena clase, 5 minutos después de comenzar la clase se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y rápidamente el profesor fue abrirla.

-Señorita Denali, tarde de nuevo, no puede pasar.

-Espere señor Banner, venía con Edward, por eso el retraso.

-Señor Cullen, un placer conocerlo, he visto su gran desempeño en biología al ganar el primer lugar en Londres, excelente investigación. Sin embargo, no me gusta la impuntualidad.

-Entiendo, no volverá a pasar.

-Pasen, le daré su libro de texto y le asignare un compañero de clase.

-Puede sentarse conmigo profesor, estoy sola.

-Gracias por la información, pero lo sentare con Bella, sus grandes mentes pueden aportar mucho en clase.

Instintivamente me gire al escuchar mi nombre y quería girar mis ojos por la situación.

-Tenga señor Cullen, tome asiento con su nueva compañera y usted señorita Denali vaya a su mesa con su nuevo compañero Tyler.

El banco a mi lado chirrió y escuche los libros caer fuertemente a la mesa, se notaba que le desagradaba la idea al igual que a mí.

-Bien chicos, después de esta interrupción, seguiré con la clase, hoy veremos reproducción celular.

La clase termino rápido, cuando sonó la campana tome mi tiempo para guardar mis cosas, algo que mi compañero no sentía lo mismo, parecía que se quería ir lo más rápido posible.

-Edward quédate un momento más, quiero comentarte un pequeño asunto.

-Sí señor.

Esa era la señal para salir del aula, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta para poder encontrarme con los chicos en el estacionamiento e irnos.

-Bella tú también quédate...

¡Rayos! La suerte no estaba de mi lado, me gire hacia el escritorio del profesor

-¿Si señor?

-Bien chicos, el asunto es que en dos meses será la feria de ciencia del condado y quiero que ustedes sean equipo y ustedes parecen ser genios en mi materia.

Como si pensáramos lo mismo nos volteamos a ver para darnos cuenta que nos desagradaba totalmente la idea.

-Si aceptan serán exentos del resto de los exámenes.

-Gracias señor Banner, pero yo…

-Aceptamos.

-¿Qué?

-Aceptamos señor, la señorita Swan y yo trabajaremos juntos, ¿Sobre qué tema es?

-Excelente, es sobre el metabolismo vegetal.

-Nos pondremos de acuerdo y vendremos a verlo pronto.

Y sin más se giró y camino grácilmente hacia la puerta sin mirar ni siquiera en mi dirección, la ira me inundo, tenía que decirle dos o tres cositas poco buenas, me apresure hacia la puerta y lo vi en el estacionamiento con Tanya.

-¡EDWARD!

Los dos se giraron disgustados pero eso en vez de detenerme me enojo más.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu idiota inconsciente, no sé ni me interesa saber porque aceptaste que trabajáramos en el proyecto juntos, pero lo que si se, es que lo haremos y soy una persona exigente así que ni se te ocurra que te liberaras de esto.

Por lo general no me gustaban los conflictos, pero sus rostros de sorpresa me bastaban

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Idiota, eso dije, seamos sinceros, ni tú me caes bien y mucho menos yo a ti, pero eso no impedirá ser profesionales, así que nunca vuelvas a decidir algo sin que ambos estemos de acuerdo con ello.

Me gire y comencé a caminar hacia Angie y Ben que me miraban muy sorprendidos.

-Wow Bella, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada importante Ben, tuvimos un desacuerdo pero ya está solucionado.

-Nos dimos cuenta, das algo de miedo enojada.

-jajaja, no es para tanto, pero hay que irnos ya.

Las semanas pasaron, Ángela, Ben, Alice y Emmett se llevaron muy bien, el proyecto con Edward estaba relativamente bien, solo había un problema llamado Tanya.

-Vámonos Eddie.

-No ves que estamos ocupados, regresa después.

-No te estoy hablando a ti ratón bibliotecario.

-Vamos Tanya, mañana continuamos Isabella.

-Falta una semana para entregarlo, todavía no terminamos, tienes que quedarte.

-Tenemos una cita, déjanos en paz.

-¿Edward?

-Trabajemos todo el fin de semana, ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, que sea en mi casa, y no Tanya no vas a venir.

-Tú no vas a prohibirme ir, a mis tíos les alegrara verme.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Ustedes son primas?

-Desagradablemente mi amor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso?

-Como veras no me gusta que la gente sepa mi parentesco con Tanya, sería una mala reputación para mí, en fin te espero mañana, me voy.

La verdad es que nunca me lleve bien con ella, no era un secreto eso, cuando comenzaron su relación se volvió un fastidio trabajar con Edward.

-Mañana, ¿A qué horas quieres que nos veamos?

-La hora que te vaya bien.

-Te parece bien las 10.

-Bien, trae tus cosas.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana.


	7. Conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos**

-¡Bella!

La voz de mi madre retumba por toda la casa pongo el libro de orgullo y prejuicio en la cama y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Edward llego.

Efectivamente él estaba sentado en la sala sacando sus cosas de la mochila.

-Buenos días, llegaste a tiempo.

-Como quedamos.

-Bien, no saques tus cosas, espérame aquí.

Subí sin esperar una respuesta, tome mi mochila y guarde mi laptop, mis libros, tome mi abrigo y baje lo más rápido que pude.

-Vámonos.

-¿A dónde? No se supone que trabajaremos todo el día.

-Así es, y para garantizar que lo haremos tenemos que ir a un lugar.

-Pero…

-Vamos, apresúrate, en el camino te cuento, ¡Mama!

-Ya voy para allá.

Busque las llaves de mi camioneta que estaban en la mesa, mi mama salió un segundo después con una enorme canasta.

-Gracias, nos vamos, te quiero mama.

-Yo también bebe, estudien mucho, me alegro verte Edward, saluda a tu madre por mí.

-Igualmente señora Swan, lo hare de su parte.

Salimos de casa y me dirigí a la camioneta, y subí la canasta junto con mi mochila.

-Vamos Edward, se está haciendo tarde, apresúrate.

-No pienso subirme a eso.

-Tienes que hacerlo, tu volvo no puede ir, o subes o te quedas.

Sus ojos me atravesaron como si quisieran hacerme un hoyo en mi cerebro, pero al final sucumbió.

-Bien.

Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos en la carretera que estaba muy tranquila y sola.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Mis padres tienen una cabaña cerca de los riscos, solo pocas personas saben cómo llegar, a mi mama le encanta la vista y cerca hay lugares perfectos para pescar lo que hace muy feliz a papa.

-¿Por qué soy arrastrado ahí?

-Tanya no sabe cómo llegar, lo que va a garantizar que trabajaremos de verdad y sin interrupciones, y por cierto no habrá señal para celular.

La idea lo molesto y por ello no hablamos durante el resto del viaje lo cual no me molestaba ya que nuestra relación era estrictamente laboral y la verdad me gusta el silencio.

La cabaña era mi lugar favorito, era muy agradable y tranquila, tenía 3 habitaciones, la sala y el comedor, los riscos se miraban y se podían escuchar las olas romper sobre las rocas.

-Bien llegamos.

-Por lo menos es bonito.

Gire los ojos, apague el coche y tome mi mochila, cuando iba a tomar la canasta Edward ya la tenía.

-La tengo.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, al abrirla el olor a fresas me inundo y me hizo sonreír.

-Bonito olor.

-Venimos mucho, por eso siempre está limpio.

-Huele como tú.

-Gracias, creo.

Se volvió algo incómodo, así que me dirigí a la cocina, Edward me siguió y dejo la canasta en la mesa.

-Espera aquí, iré al cobertizo a prender el generador y tener electricidad.

Después de instalarnos trabajamos continuamente sin descanso durante horas y más horas, los libros estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, estábamos agotados.

-Tengo hambre, estoy demasiado entumido.

-Deberíamos comer entonces.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y abrí la canasta pude encontrar una gran cantidad de comida como si viniéramos a vivir aquí el fin de semana.

-¿Quieres pasta o filete?

-Pasta.

-Bien, la calentare.

Comimos en silencio hasta quedar llenos, el trabajo estaba prácticamente terminado, solo nos quedaba revisar la ortografía, pero eso podía hacerlo en casa.

-¿Podemos salir a ver los acantilados?

-Si quieres puedes ir tú, y yo me quedo lavando los platos.

-Yo sé que no somos precisamente amigos, pero no sé porque te reúsas acompañarme.

-Tengo un pésimo sentido del equilibrio, por eso no me gusta acercarme mucho.

-Iremos juntos, estaré al pendiente.

Suspire, sabía que no me dejaría en paz, así que deje los platos y tome mi abrigo del perchero. Salimos al porche, corría una brisa fría pero agradable, escuche la puerta cerrarse y colocarse a Edward a mi costado.

-Entonces, ¿Cuáles quieres ver primero, estos riscos altos o verlos desde abajo en la playa?

-¿En la playa se puede entrar a las cuevas?

-Si se puede, pero no teneos un bote, mi padre lo guarda muy recelosamente en la casa de Jake.

-Ah sí, tu novio.

-No es mi novio.

-Pues pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero Jake y yo crecimos juntos, somos los mejores amigos, pero yo lo considero como un hermano, siempre estamos en las buenas y las malas.

-El está enamorado de ti, es muy deprimente verlo seguirte como un perrito moviendo su cola.

-Edward se mas respetoso con el prójimo no seas el patán habitual de la escuela.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué permites que se humille así? Ten algo de compasión con el hombre.

-Ya se lo dije. Sin embargo, él tiene la idea que me puede enamorar. Pero yo sé que un día encontraba a la chica que le pueda corresponder como se merece.

Ya no volvimos hablar hasta que llegamos a la playa y le mostré como llegar a las cuevas, él se quedó pensativo y nos separamos, yo camine hacia el árbol caído al que me gustaba sentarme y observar el océano...

-Isabella.

-Edward dime Bella, Isabella es muy largo y formal.

-Yo te llamo así, si tú me respondes con la verdad.

-Ok, pregunta.

-¿Por qué me odias?

La pregunta me sorprendió, después de todo el tiempo que trabajamos juntos era la primera conversación que teníamos de verdad.

-No te odio, pero tú a mi sí.

-La verdad es que no es así, solo que pienso que eres muy hostil conmigo.

-Lo soy porque tú lo fuiste conmigo primero.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día en tu casa te portaste muy grosero.

-Tienes razón, me disculpo por mi comportamiento, solo que fue un cambio muy fuerte en mi vida.

-Está bien, olvidemos eso.

-Entonces, ¿Amigos?

-Tranquilo vaquero, intentemos serlo.


	8. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 8**

 **¿Amigos?**

-Está bien, olvidemos eso.

-Entonces, ¿Amigos?

-Tranquilo vaquero, intentemos serlo.

Nos sentamos en la arena y platicamos como nunca hubiera esperado que lo hiciéramos, él me conto de Londres, y yo de Phoenix.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Solo hay que esperar el atardecer, nunca he visto uno en una playa, ya sabes en Londres no se puede, y nunca fuimos a vacacionar a una, a mama le ponía nerviosa que nos ahogáramos o algo así.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tardará mucho en aparecer, pero tengo que advertirte que si se te hizo lento el viaje de venida, el de regreso lo será más, no me gusta conducir de noche y no creo que quieras conducir mi auto.

-Está bien Bella, lo hare, no tardaremos mucho, ahora siéntate y esperemos unos minutos.

-De acuerdo.

El atardecer fue muy bonito, los tímidos rayos dorados se escondieron lentamente bajo el agua gris perla. La calidez se sintió por un momento pero no se hizo esperar la brisa fría llevándose toda la calidez del momento.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos Bella, fue fantástico.

-Lo sé, pero si deberíamos irnos ya.

El camino de regreso a la cabaña fue silencioso, al llegar me dirigí directamente a la cocina para lavar rápidamente los platos y dejarlos guardados antes de irnos, a lo lejos escuchaba a Edward guardando nuestras cosas, pero de pronto se escuchó el golpeteo continuo en el techo típico de la lluvia, inmediatamente corrí a la puerta que ya había sido abierta por Edward que se encontraba en el porche.

-Excelente, esta lloviendo.

-Yo no diría lluvia, esto es como un diluvio. ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Todavía podemos conducir de regreso?

-Esperemos Edward, por lo que se ve no tardara mucho, ya que termine nos podremos ir, sinceramente irnos con este aguacero sería imprudente de nuestra parte.

-Tienes razón, regresare y terminare de guardar las cosas de la escuela.

Paso una hora y la lluvia no disminuía, al contrario parecía aumentar cada segundo que pasaba, las olas se escuchaban chocar estrepitosamente en los riscos.

-¿Bella?- Escuche a Edward llamarme desde la sala, así que salí de la cocina.

-Dime.

-Podrá sonar patético, pero ¿El agua de los riscos no llegara hasta aquí verdad? O ¿Se caerá la casa por un deslave o algo parecido no?

Sonreí, se notaba que era su primera vez en una situación como esta, en cambio yo estaba acostumbrada, cuando venía aquí con mis padres había pasado unas veces, y Charlie siempre me enseño a guardar la calma y me mostro que este lugar era el más seguro y que no pasaría nada, después de todo él era Charlie Swan y jamás traería a las mujeres de su vida a un lugar peligroso.

-No pasara Edward, este es el risco más alto por lo tanto el más seguro, mi padre una vez me dijo que nos separaba alrededor de uno kilómetros de las olas, aparte antes de construir aquí contrato a unos muy buenos ingenieros que evaluaron el lugar y le dijeron que era el mejor y más estable suelo para construir, pero para que estés más seguro te mostrare, ven sígueme.

Nos dirigimos hacia la última habitación del pasillo, mi habitación, gire el pomo y al entrar al cuarto está completamente oscuro a tientas busco el interruptor hasta que doy con él y prendo la luz, el profundo azul rey de las paredes le dan vida al cuarto, los libros se encuentran dispersos en los lugares estratégicos donde los deja la última vez esperando a que regrese y continúe con ellos.

-Bonita habitación, se parece mucho a la mía, pero tengo más discos que libros.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que eres un amante de la música, y gracias por lo de la habitación.

-Me gusta casi todo, pero me apasiona la música clásica.

-También me gusta un poco, no soy experta pero la disfruto, ¿Cuál es tu compositor favorito?

-Es raro escuchar eso de otra persona de mi edad, Emmett dice que soy un viejito atrapado en un cuerpo joven. En realidad no tengo un favorito si no muchos, me apasionan Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, Debussy.

-Me gustan las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, pero amo completamente claro de luna.

Una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante se instaló en el rostro de Edward, mi corazón se movió un poco lo cual hizo que me diera una tos nerviosa.

-Bien, lo que quería que vieras está detrás de las puertas corredizas.

Moví las cortinas que tapaban toda la pared para que viera de lo que estaba hablando, al principio se miraba la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre nosotros, pero un poco más lejos se alcanzaba a ver los riscos que eran golpeados por el descomunal y violento océano.

-¡WOOW! Impresiónate vista.

-Mi padre construyo estos ventanales para que pudiera salir a leer y disfrutar de la naturaleza, y principalmente para que apreciara los riscos ya que no me puedo acercar a ellos, como te dije soy terriblemente torpe.

No me contesto, un pesado pero cómodo silencio lleno la habitación, se podía sentir una extraña atmosfera entre nosotros.

-Bella, ¿Tienes algo caliente para tomar?, la temperatura descendió un poco.

-Claro que sí, tengo café, chocolates y galletas para que lo acompañes, si quieres puedo prender la chimenea para que entres en calor.

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, Charlie se encargó de que jamás pudiera entrarle agua.

Después de explicarle como encender la chimenea, me fui a la cocina para buscar lo necesario para hacer chocolate caliente, saque las galletas de chocolate, también las galletas favoritas de mama que eran de coco, y encontré la caja de galletas de chispas de chocolates que papa ocultaba, tendría que disculparme con el y traerle mas, aunque estaba casi segura que tenía escondidas más en varios lugares. 15 minutos después estábamos sentados en la alfombra enfrente del fuego con nuestro chocolate y comiendo galletas.

-¿Qué vamos hacer bella? Ya son las 7:30 y está muy oscuro afuera.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos irnos, de seguro mi padre estará intentado subir pero la patrulla no es 4x4.

-El jeep de Emmett si lo es.

-Lo sé, alardeo de el un tiempo, pero aun así creo que es mejor que no lo hagan, ya sabes para evitar accidentes, tenemos bastante comida de la que me dio mi madre, al igual que toda la comida que está en la alacena para las veces que venimos y pasan estas cosas o cuando decidimos hacer un viaje sin planearlo, tenemos suficiente madera y gas para sobrevivir unos 15 días si fuera necesario, no te preocupes no va hacer tanto tiempo, aparte ya he pasado este tipo de situaciones con mis padres, estaremos bien.

-Suena bien el plan y todo eso, pero no has pensado que en casa estarán todos preocupados, lo más seguro es que Alice y mama estén medio vueltas locas en este momento.

Tenía razón en eso, ellos no sabían que estábamos bien, papa sabía que tenía recursos para eso, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro hasta que contactara con él, en ese momento recordé algo que podría salvarnos.

-Vamos a llamarles, a tus padres y a los míos.

-¿Cómo vas hacerlo? Tu misma dijiste que no hay señal, ni internet ni nada de eso.

-Acabo de recordar que mi padre tiene un teléfono satelital viejo, para emergencias, por si sucedía este tipo de cosas, solo tenemos que ir a su habitación y buscarlo.

-Hagamos eso.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de mis padres, buscamos por todo el cuarto, hasta que dimos con el dichoso teléfono que estaba en el armario de armas de Charlie, estaba un rifle, una 9 mm y cajas de lo que me imagino eran las balas.

-¿Por qué tu padre tiene eso?

-Que no se te olvide que es el Sheriff, el siempre pero siempre está preparado para cualquier cosa, pero eso no importa hay que prender esta cosa y ponernos en marcha.

Después de unos minutos en que esperáramos que encontrara la señal, pude marcarle a mi padre que contesto al primer timbrazo.

-¡BELLA!

-Papa, tranquilo.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Pueden bajar? ¿Están bien? ¿No están heridos?

-Estamos bien, no podemos bajar, no estamos heridos, no te preocupes, creo que lo más prudente es que Edward y yo nos quedemos en la cabaña hasta que la lluvia pare.

-Estoy con Carlisle, subiremos por ustedes en el auto de Emmett, no se muevan de ahí.

-Papa, tranquilízate. Estamos bien, sabes que el lugar más seguro es este, te encargaste de que fuera así, tenemos todo lo necesario, no es la primera vez que pasa esto, estaremos perfectamente bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-No lo sé abejita, pero confió en ti aun así repórtate cada hora, si no lo haces subiré por ti aunque sea arrastrándome.

-Entendido jefe Swan.

-Te quiero, háblale a tu madre, que está hecha un manojo de nervios.

-También te quiero, lo hare.

Colgué, y me gire a explicarle la conversación que tuve con mi padre y que los suyos estaban enterados de la situación.

-¿Así que nos quedaremos aquí?

-Sí, pasaremos la noche aquí.


	9. Supervivencia

**Capítulo 9**

 **Supervivencia**

Colgué, y me gire a explicarle la conversación que tuve con mi padre y que los suyos estaban enterados de la situación.

-¿Así que nos quedaremos aquí?

-Sí, pasaremos la noche aquí.

Vi la duda en su mirada, se notaba que estaba tenso por la situación, lo entendía, yo también me sentía así a pesar de ya a ver experimentado esto muchas veces antes, pero la diferencia es que no está Charlie para hacerme sentir segura.

-Ven, tenemos que asegurarnos de que pasaremos bien la noche, tengo cosas que mostrarte.

Edward me siguió sin decir una palabra, le enseñe como utilizar los seguros especialmente reforzados de las ventanas y puertas para sellarlas, mi papa me había mostrado anteriormente como hacerlo mientras me decía que aguantaba hasta vientos de 350 kilómetros por hora. Después de estar seguros de que la casa estaba segura, fui hasta la alacena de la cocina que estaba llena de comida difícil de perder, toco constaba de enlatados, pastas, harinas, entre otras cosas, Edward lucia bastante sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! Parece que tienen provisiones para sobrevivir una guerra.

-Mi mama siempre está constantemente revisando que la alacena este completa para no agarrarla desprevenida, hay ocasiones en que papa decide salir a pescar una mañana con Billy Black y Harry Clearwater, son sus mejores amigos, y si hay buena pesca pueden quedarse más días y mi mama así está segura de que tengas más que comer aparte de pescado, o como te dije antes, si un día mama está más nerviosa que de costumbre y decide que necesita paz, toma su bolso y una que otra cosa que ocupe, pasa por mí al trabajo o donde este o me hace salir de mi habitación, tomamos la camioneta y vamos a la comisaria, esperamos a que salga papa de su turno y hace que nos lleve a pasar el fin de semana o los días que sea que le hagan falta sin preocuparse porque todo lo que necesita está aquí.

-Suena divertido.

-Lo es, de hecho cuando hay buen tiempo con sol y todo eso traemos a Angela, Ben, Jake, y si están las hermanas de él también vienen, vamos a los claros, a la playa, e incluso acampamos y colocamos una hoguera con ramas que fueron arrojadas del mar y que están seca, las llamas son de un bonito verde y azul. Este año se supone que va haber una lluvia de estrellas en un par de meses, organizamos una acampada, deberías venir junto con Emmett y Alice.

-Acepto. Nunca he visto una lluvia de estrellas.

-Está hecho entonces. ¿Qué te parece cenar panqueques recién hechos con chocolate caliente?

-Eso suena como música angelical para mis oídos, te ayudo hacerlos.

-De acuerdo.

Entre bromas comenzamos a cocinar, el proceso fue rápido, sorprendentemente Edward sabia utilizar la cocina, según me conto él era el encargado de los 3 hermanos en hacer los desayunos de el día del padre, del día de la madre y toda festividad que quisieran darle una sorpresa a sus papas, ya que la única vez que lo hicieron Emmett y Alice casi incendiaron la casa. Cenamos en medio de una agradable conversación sobre libros y música, al final de la cena Edward se ofreció a lavar los platos y yo a secarlos, al terminar la tediosa tarea nos habíamos dado cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

-Tenemos que reportarnos de nuevo, ya paso la hora. ¿Crees que pueda llamar a mis padres?

-Claro que si Edward, si esta Charlie ahí hazle saber que estamos bien, si no cuando termines le llamare a casa, por mientras guardare todo en su lugar.

15 minutos después estaba todo terminado, la cocina lucia reluciente cuando Edward regreso con el teléfono en la mano.

-Bella es tu padre, se escucha urgente.

Tome en teléfono extrañada.

-Dime papa.

-Abejita, te dije que me llamaras cada hora.

-Lo sé, pero Edward tenía que hablar con su familia.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo sigue todo allá?

-La lluvia sigue igual, pero la temperatura sigue bajando, el termómetro dice que pronto llegaremos a los 0°C.

-No pasa nada, deja la chimenea puesta y coloca los calentadores eléctricos y podrán dormir bien abejita.

-Lo hare jefe Swan, pero este es nuestro último reporte de la noche, ya es tarde y tenemos que alistar todo para dormir.

-De acurdo campanita, pero llamare cada 3 horas, no es necesario que conteste, solo rechaza la llamada para saber que están bien.

-Está bien.

-Te quiero campanas.

-Yo igual. Descansen.

Edward me miraba fijamente sentado en un taburete, me hacía sentir incomoda.

-Ya quedo todo listo, llamaran cada 3 horas, dijeron que no era necesario contestar, con que colgáramos se daban enterados de que estábamos bien, ven te voy a enseñar el cuarto de invitados para que duermas ahí.

El cuarto de invitados era chico pero acogedor, abrí el armario y le mostré que tenía dos cobertores más por si los necesitaba, le enseñe como prender el calentador y a controlar la temperatura para que lo utilizara a su comodidad, le ofrecí una pijama de Charlie, le quedaba algo corta ya que era más alto que mi padre, pero quedo solucionado al darle unas calcetas de lana tejida.

-Bueno pueda que no sea la pijama más cómoda pero te mantendrá caliente.

-Está bien, es algo divertido, pero jamás le cuentes de esto a Emmett si no nunca me dejara en paz.

-Jajajaja supongo que puedo hacer eso, descansa Edward, si necesitas algo y no sabes dónde encontrarlo me puedes encontrar en mi habitación.

-Estaré bien, descansa.

Ya en mi habitación me puse una de mis pijamas mullidas, me acurruque en mi cama y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

Me desperté asustada por un fuerte ruido, me siento desorientada, trato de moverme pero mi cuerpo esta entumecido, tengo los dedos entre blanco y azules, dándome a entender que la temperatura bajo muchísimo mientras yo dormía, vuelvo a escuchar el ruido, así que hago hasta lo imposible para levantarme, cuando lo logro tomo el bate de baseball que está en mi closet, abro la puerta sin hacer ruido y camino muy rígida por el corredor hacia la cocina, cuando alcanzo las dobles puertas las empujo dispuestas a usar toda mi fuerza para lanzar el bate, pero me detengo a ver a Edward en un preocupante color blanco tratando de prender la estufa, cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia trata de disculparse.

-Lo… lo… sii… siento

-No pasa nada, pero te estas congelando, deja te preparo un té.

Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, ambos necesitamos tomar algo caliente antes de que perdamos un dedo de tanto frio, sirvo él te y nos lo tomamos sin importar que nos quemáramos la lengua, el color comenzó a regresar al rostro de Edward, y supuse que al mío igual.

-Gracias Bella.

-No es nada, pero creo que bajo mucho la temperatura mientras dormíamos.

-Sí, estamos a -7°C.

-¡Dios! Los otros calentones están afuera en el cobertizo, si dejo de llover podemos salir por ellos.

-No es una opción, dejo de llover, pero ahora está nevando.

-Diablos, tenemos que pensar en algo.

El tiempo pasaba y no se nos ocurría una idea que no terminara haciéndonos morir de frio o sin una parte importante en nuestro cuerpo, solo se me ocurría una solución, pero no sabía si Edward lo aceptaría.

-Después de pensarlo mucho, solo se me ha ocurrido que esta noche durmamos juntos en la habitación de mis padres ya que es la más pequeña, coloquemos los 3 calentones que tenemos disponibles aquí adentro y juntemos todas las mantas que tenemos, así resguardaremos el máximo calor posible.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido, estoy comenzando a dejar de sentir los dedos de los pies.

-De acuerdo, ve por tu calentador y tus cobertores, y yo iré por los mío.

10 minutos después estábamos en la habitación de mis padres, teníamos 3 calentones a la temperatura más alta, 6 cobijas gruesas y calientes y la chimenea de la sala llena de leños para que no se apagara el fuego.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Aunque tengo puesto 3 pares de calcetines sigo sintiendo el piso frio, así que pienso que lo mejor es extender las 6 cobijas juntas y meternos bajo ellas y tratar de dormir.

-Hagamos eso.

Fue la mejor idea que había tenido en toda mi vida, en el momento que metí una pierna bajo los cobertores, un débil pero agradable calor comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo, 15 minutos después y la combinación de los cobertores y calentones tenían caliente mi cuerpo, me relaje completamente y los parpados comenzaron a pesarme en el momento en que escuche suspirar a Edward.

-Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches Bella.


	10. Supervivencia segunda parte

**Capítulo 10**

 **Supervivencia parte dos**

Fue la mejor idea que había tenido en toda mi vida, en el momento que metí una pierna bajo los cobertores, un débil pero agradable calor comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo, 15 minutos después y la combinación de los cobertores y calentones tenían caliente mi cuerpo, me relaje completamente y los parpados comenzaron a pesarme en el momento en que escuche suspirar a Edward.

-Buenas noches Edward.

-Buenas noches Bella.

El frio se había ido, sentía una calidez desbordante sobre toda la espalda pero aun así la soñolencia se estaba yendo de mi cuerpo, estaba tan tiesa que mi cuerpo exigía esterarse para poder sentir mis extremidades, intente levantarme pero un fuerte brazo en mi cintura me lo impedía, lo primero que sentí fue miedo, pero después de un segundo de conmoción recordé todo el día anterior y que compartía la cama con Edward, después de eso pude relajarme sobre el pecho de Edward, aunque no lo parecía tenia músculos fuertes, lo supe cuando intente zafarme otra vez y obtuve el mismo resultado de nuevo con la diferencia de que esta vez subió una pierna sobre mi cintura, lo que provoco que sintiera una extraña dureza en la parte baja de mi espalda, cuando intuí que era me levante de un salto de la cama pero este movimiento tan brusco termino despertando a Edward.

-Buenos días.

No podía mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza que tenía y de seguro mi rostro era de 10 tonos distintos de rojo, para evitar su mirada comencé apagar los calentones.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No ocurre nada.

-¿Segu…

De pronto se quedó callado y no tuve otra opción más que girarme para verlo tratar de cubrirse cuando se dio cuenta de su problema mañanero, como si sintiera que lo observaba vi el rubor subir a su rostro y no pude contener la carcajada que se me salió.

-Lo siento, la verdad no sé qué decir.

-No pasa nada, iré hacer el desayuno.

En cuanto abrí el refrigerador escucho una puerta abrirse para después escuchar agua correr que supuse era la de la bañera.

Después de terminar de poner la mesa y tener servido el desayuno que consistía en tocino, y panqueques me dirigí al baño y toque.

-Edward el desayuno está listo.

-En un momento salgo.

Aproveche para tomar mi taza de café y salir al porche para ver cómo había dejado la lluvia el camino, pero lo que encontré fue granizo por todos lados, la puerta se abrió y Edward se colocó a mi lado y yo le ofrecí la taza que tenía con café que el tomo gustoso.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-No sé, supongo que en algún momento de la noche mientras dormíamos comenzó a granizar.

-Pero igual, ¿Vamos a regresar no?

\- En el mejor de los casos el granizo se derretirá a medio día y podremos irnos.

-¿Y en el peor de los casos?

-Si comienza a nevar será muy peligroso bajar o subir de la montaña, incluso para el auto de Emmett, pero no hay que preocuparnos, vamos a desayunar y después de eso llamaremos a mi padre para que nos diga si es seguro o no bajar.

-Está bien.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, en cuando terminamos de levantar la mesa me dirigí a la habitación por el teléfono satelital y contactar a mi padre que por suerte contesto al primer timbrazo.

-Hola pap…

-Estamos yendo por ustedes, viene una nevada esta tarde al pueblo, pero no tarda a llegar hacia ustedes y si eso pasa no podrán bajar hasta mañana en la tarde.

De seguro mi rostro estaba algo desencajado porque Edward me pregunto que tenía, le hice una señal para que me esperara un segundo, me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres seguidos de un Edward preocupado, y prendí la pantalla que maneja las cámaras de seguridad que puso mi papa cuando era niña para controlar que no me fuera de cabeza por un acantilado o me internara en el bosque sola, rápidamente encontré el punto que me interesaba y solté un suspiro de resignación.

-Lo siento papá, no pueden venir, acabo de revisar la cámara que tienes en el rio y está desbordado, y logro ver que se formó una capa de hielo sobre el camino, no pueden rodear el rio a tiempo y es peligroso.

El silencio en la otra línea era sepulcral, podía imaginarme a Charlie acariciando su bigote mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

-Está bien Bella, el jeep de Emmett es fuerte, llegaremos.

-No Charlie, es muy peligroso y lo sabes, tienes que confiar en mí, he visto como controlas estas situaciones, ¿recuerdas la navidad pasada? Ocurrió lo mismo y no pasó nada, sé que hacer. Si suben y les ocurre algo, si te ocurre algo… no podría vivir con eso.

-Lo se campanas, pero estábamos tu madre y yo junto contigo.

-No te preocupes, Edward está aquí, lo manejaremos.

-De acuerdo, comienza los preparativos como siempre lo hacemos, estaré ahí mañana aunque tenga que subir el risco con los dientes.

-De acuerdo papá.

Colgué y le comente rápidamente la situación a mi compañero de encierro, y le di el teléfono para que llamara a su familia, mientras que el hacía eso me dirigí a la cocina y revise las provisiones que teníamos en la alacena, ya que la comida que nos había dado mi mama ya se había acabado, hice una nota mental para saber que traer de la alacena que se encontraba en el almacén que estaba en el cobertizo. En eso salió Edward que lucía algo mareado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada, solo tuve que tranquilizar a mamá y Alice que no dejaban de llorar, y eso es algo muy agotador. ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Solté una risa de lo agobiado que se miraba en este momento.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo sé, pero luces muy asustado, estaremos bien, ya he pasado incontablemente por esto.

-Pero estaba tu padre aquí.

-Sí, y yo soy la hija del sheriff, estoy entrenada para cualquier caso de emergencia, desde un secuestro hasta un tsunami, así que yo te protegeré, pero ahora tenemos que movilizarnos al cobertizo.

Despeas de todo mi monologo que hizo sonreír y destensarse a Edward, tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos al porche.

-Ya estoy listo para la acción señora.

Sonreí mientras que le palmeaba la espalda.

-Haremos esto, primero iremos al cobertizo y tomaremos todas las provisiones que necesitamos, llenaremos de combustible el generador para que esté listo, tomaremos toda la madera que podamos y al final cerraremos toda la casa, como anoche.

-Suena como un buen plan para mí.

Tomamos valor y salimos al frio, rápidamente caminamos al cobertizo y comencé a quitar los candados de la puerta, ya adentro prendí el foco y fui directo al generador.

-Trae ese galón de gasolina, llenas el generador y después lo enciendes, yo iré sacando los calefactores que están guardados aquí.

Después de 10 minutos estaba listo el generados, yo había sacado 3 calefactores y dos cobertores grandes, un par de linternas y una caja de velas por si acaso fallaba el generados, cosa que nunca había pasado.

-Ya está listo, deja te ayudo con todo eso que traes.

-Gracias. Igual tenemos que regresar por la comida.

-Bien, regresemos por eso y por la leña.

Después de dejar todo lo que traíamos en la sala, salimos para juntar la leña que necesitábamos.

-Ya estamos llenos de leña, la llevare a la casa y después te acompaño por la comida Bella.

-Está bien.

Mientras que el hacía eso, volvió a entrar al cobertizo y camine directamente a los dos grandes muebles donde mi madre guardaba la comida de reserva para la tercera guerra mundial o la próxima hambruna o quien sabe para sobrevivir a la apocalipsis zombi. Estaba buscando la llave correcta cuando escuche a Edward llamarme, así que salía a ver que ocurría, lo vi agachado abajo del roble que estaba enfrente de la cabaña, cuando llegue a su lado mire sobre su hombro y había un pequeño conejo blanco temblando de frio, Edward lo tomo en sus manos y lo coloco entre él y su abrigo.

-Está muy frio-

-Llevémoslo al calor.

Nos apresuramos a entrar, busque una pequeña canasta, le coloque una frazada y metimos al conejo ahí, y lo colocamos cerca de la chimenea para que obtuviera calor.

-Dejémoslo aquí tenemos que apresurarnos, está bajando la temperatura, no tarda en comenzar a nevar y tenemos que tomar la comida y cerrar todo.

Corrimos al tejaban y por fin pude abrir el almacén, dejando a Edward con la boca abierta.

-¿Piensan alimentar a un ejército?

-Como ya viste a mi mama le gusta hacer mucha comida, tomare pasta, leche para nuestro amiguito, ¿Quieres más panqueques?

-Me parece bien, es una lástima hoy es domingo de pastel de carne en casa.

-Podemos hacer eso si quieres.

-No podemos hacer pastel de carne sin carne, y aquí hay pura comida en lata o bolsas selladas o empaques.

Rodé los ojos y tome un paquete de harina para la masa, algunas galletas y papas fritas como aperitivos, cerré con candado ese armario y me dirigí al armario de enseguida, al abrirlo me encontré con el congelados y el refrigerados, tome un paquete de carne, leche fresca, fresas, nutella y jugo, y me gire con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Estoy muy sorprendido la verdad, ¿Cómo le hacen para mantener en buen estado la comida?

-Están conectados a un pequeño generador que solo alimenta al refrigerador y el congelador, y una vez a la semana venimos a rellenarlo con combustible, y ver si falta algo, venimos muy seguidos, o vienen mis padres solos, o viene Charlie con sus amigos o solo para pescar, en ocasiones venimos Renne y yo a revisar y ya.

-Eso es muy conveniente.

-Así es, pero es hora de terminar.

Edward tomo la canasta que habíamos llenado de comida y comenzamos a cerrar el lugar, fui hasta la camioneta y coloque piedras enormes en las llantas por si acaso, ya dentro de la casa dejamos todo en la cocina y comenzamos a cerrar las ventanas y puertas, pusimos más leños y llame a papá para decirle que estábamos bien y listos para la nevada.

-Estoy orgulloso campanita, estoy en la casa de Carlisle, Esme y tu madre quieren hablar con ustedes.

Después de tranquilizar a mi madre durante 10 minutos, le pase a Edward el teléfono para que el hiciera lo mismo con sus mama. Después de colgar fuimos a revisar a nuestro amiguito que estaba dormido, pero pudimos ver que se estaba recuperando, Edward lo despertó y lo alimento con la leche tibia que trajimos y yo hacía pasta con carne para la comida de esa tarde.


	11. La noche

**Capítulo 11**

 **La noche**

Estoy orgulloso campanita, estoy en la casa de Carlisle, Esme y tu madre quieren hablar con ustedes.

Después de tranquilizar a mi madre durante 10 minutos, le pase a Edward el teléfono para que el hiciera lo mismo con sus mama. Después de colgar fuimos a revisar a nuestro amiguito que estaba dormido, pero pudimos ver que se estaba recuperando, Edward lo despertó y lo alimento con la leche tibia que trajimos y yo hacía pasta con carne para la comida de esa tarde.

Estaba leyendo orgullo y prejuicio en mi sillón favorito, Edward jugaba con Darcy, la nueva mascota que al parecer habíamos ganado por salvarla.

El temporizador sonó y me levante para sacar el pastel de carne, mientras se enfriaba saque las verduras para hacer la ensalada, mientras Edward ponía la mesa, y así sentarnos a cenar.

No sabía que tenías vino.

Es de Renne, pero es bueno para mantener el calor, y como un plus no contiene casi nada de alcohol.

De igual manera está muy rico todo, gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo.

No es nada, después de todos ahora somos amigos y resultaste ser muy agradable.

Lo mismo digo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Adelante, con confianza.

¿Por qué si Tanya y tu son familia, se llevan tan mal?

Bueno eso es fácil, no somos familia sanguínea, más bien política, pero cuando éramos niñas pasábamos mucho tiempo con mi abuela Marie, la mama de Charlie, cuando ella murió estábamos entrando al instituto y la abuela me dejo todo y a ella una cuenta de ahorros que gasto rápidamente, cuando se le termino me pidió dinero prestado, le dije que no podía, que mis papas lo habían puesto todo en un fideicomiso y que solo podía tomar poder de hasta que cumpliera los 18, ella se enojó muchísimo y peleamos, y en medio de eso me empujo por las escaleras de mi casa, rompí mi brazo y desde entonces me trato mal, trate de arreglar las cosas, incluso hable con mis padres para que me prestaran el dinero, pero ella ya no quiso solucionar nada y terminamos así, llevándonos mal.

Con razón. Aunque parece una chica muy amable.

Es tu novia, tienes que pensar eso, pero en el fondo ella es buena, aunque se esfuerce por no hacerlo.

No es mi novia.

De acuerdo

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

¿Vas a interrogarme?

Tenemos que matar el tiempo con algo ¿No?

Está bien, pero tengo frio, iré a preparar chocolate caliente, mientras que tu lavas los platos.

Si, señora.

15 minutos después nos sentamos en frente de la chimenea con un Darcy dormido entre nosotros, Edward paso una manta que compartimos los 3.

No tengo un color favorito, pero me gustan los colores tierra, ¿Y a ti?

El azul, ¿Tu libro favorito?

Amo los clásicos, Jane Austen, las hermanas Brontë, pero de igualmente los libros modernos los amo, ¿El tuyo?

Drácula, me gusta mucho. ¿Música favorita?

La clásica me relaja, pero de verdad amo a Coldplay, Maroon 5, Sam Smith, Imagine Drangons, Link Park, amo su música.

Tenemos gustos iguales, me gusta mucho Debussy.

Claro de luna es mi favorita.

¿Tocas algún instrumento?

Un poco de guitarra, ¿Y tú?

El piano.

¡¿De verdad?!

Si, lo juro.

¡Es genial!, siempre quise aprender, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Te enseñare cuando quieras.

Eres genial, gracias.

Hablamos y nos reímos hasta altas horas de la noche, el sueño me estaba ganando pesar de la buena platica, nos levantamos y me dirigí a tomar una ducha caliente. Ya con la pijama lista Salí, permitiéndole a Edward que entrara al baño hacer lo mismo, comencé a colocar los calentones y mantas extras que trajimos esta mañana del cobertizo en mi cuarto, en ese instante entro Edward al cuarto luciendo sorprendido.

¿No vamos a dormir como a noche?

No lo creo necesario, ya que trajimos más cosas desde el cobertizo.

Pensé que lo haríamos, como está bajando la temperatura todavía.

Así es, pero pensé que estarías más cómodo, quizás tengamos un poco de frio, pero tendrás tu espacio.

Si lo dices por lo de esta mañana, de veras que lo siento, no planeaba que pasara.

Lo sé, es algo anatómicamente natural.

¿Entonces?, no pasemos frio, prometo que no pasara de nuevo.

Suspire, sabía que tenía razón, y teníamos que mantener el calor.

De acuerdo.

Después de traer las cosas de mi habitación y colocarlas en la habitación de mis padres, Edward fue por Dary y lo coloco al lado de un calentón, y nos acostamos en nuestro respectivos lados, y rápidamente comencé a ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí una calidez desbordante en toda la espalda, pero estaba tan como da que entrelacé mis pies con algo duro pero cálido, un brazo me sujetaba fuertemente, haciéndome tomar una postura más cómoda, era un sueño muy realista, sentía pena por despertarme, pero lentamente comencé a tener mas conciencia de mi cuerpo, y de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que vinieran por nosotros e irnos. Me estire y el brazo que pensé que era un sueño, comenzó apretarme más, haciéndome abrir los ojos y ver que era un brazo real.

Edward, despierta, debes soltarme.

Sentí un leve movimiento, pero en vez de soltarme, me apretó más y subió su pierna en mi cintura, y comencé a sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

No te vayas Kristen, quédate un poco más, sabes que eres mi chica. Me gusta tu nuevo shampoo, es fresas salvajes.

Beso mi cuello y me asusto, causando que me levantara de un salto, que con mi mala suerte termine enredada con la cobija entre mis piernas y con mi mal equilibrio me fui directamente de boca al piso.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que Edward se levantó asustado, y dio un salto para ayudarme a levantarme.

¿Estás bien?

Si, no fue nada, no te preocupes.

Comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que estaba sujetando su estómago, y yo con la poca dignidad que me quedaba Salí del cuarto.

La mañana paso en silencio, todo fue recoger, acomodar todo donde estaba, llevar las cosas al cobertizo. A medio día sonó el teléfono, y era Charlie diciendo que estaban de camino.

Estarán aquí a más tardar en 30 minutos.

Bien.

Termine de guardar los platos en el mueble, fui por mi mochila que tenía mis libros y laptop y dejar cerrado mi cuarto, la alarma de las cámaras comenzó a sonar al captar movimiento, fui a ver que era y pude ver el Jeep de Bennett, fui por la canasta de Darcy y Salí al porche donde ya estaba Edward con sus cosas.

Lo siento por reírme, pero fue inevitable, estabas toda ruborizada y nunca había visto nada de eso.

Está bien, sé que fue bastante gracioso, siempre me pasa.

No pudo responderme porque escuchamos el ruido de un motor acercándose, y de pronto un enorme Jeep blanco apareció a la vista, no termino de detenerse cuando mi padre abrió la puerta y dio un brinco para básicamente correr hasta donde estaba, nos abrazamos con toda la fuerza que teníamos.

¿Estás bien campanas?

Si, solo que los extrañe mucho a ti y a mamá.

Todo está bien ahora, ¿Cómo les fue?

Señor San, su hija salvo mi vida, nos mantuvo totalmente seguro, creo que si ella no hubiera actuado como lo hizo hubiéramos muerto, congelados lo más seguro o de hambre.

En el rostro de Charlie se formó una sonrisa llena de orgullo, gire los ojos y tome la canasta que había dejado en el suelo, llamando su atención.

¿Qué es eso?

Es otro superviviente, se llama Darcy.

Le dije mientras destapaba a la pequeña cría de conejo que nos miraba muy asustados con las nuevas personas, lo acaricie para que se calmara.

¿De dónde sacaste ese conejo?

Yo lo encontré bajo ese árbol señor, se estaba congelando y lo salvamos

¿Pretendes llevarlo a casa Bella?, ya sabes que a tu madre no le gustan los animales.

Lo sé, pero es tan tierno, míralo.

Y como si el pequeño Darcy supiera que debía ser tierno, se le quedo viendo a mi padre, quien termino acariciándolo.

De acuerdo, posiblemente tu madre termine echándome de casa, pero tienes que hacerte cargo de él, y no dejarlo Salir de tu habitación.

Yo ayudare a Bella señor, yo lo encontré, también es mi responsabilidad.

De acuerdo chicos, llevemos a su amiguito, pero bajemos antes de que vuelva a nevar.

Nos acercamos a Carlisle, y después de que abrazara a Edward nos saludamos.

¿Colocamos las cadenas en la camioneta de Bella?

Si Carlisle, como lo planeamos ayer.

Después de bajar de la montaña, cada quien tomo su camino, nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar después.


	12. El inicio del final: primera

**Capítulo 12**

 **El inicio del final: primera parte**

Nos acercamos a Carlisle, y después de que abrazara a Edward nos saludamos.

¿Colocamos las cadenas en la camioneta de Bella?

Si Carlisle, como lo planeamos ayer.

Después de bajar de la montaña, cada quien tomo su camino, nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar después.

Dios Bella, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Voy a bajar y romperle las piernas.

¡No! ¿Qué va a pasar con Rose?

De seguro ella le arrancara la cabeza.

No Jazz, eso arruinaría su boda con Emmett, merecen ser felices.

¿Estás jugando? El imbécil jugo contigo, ¿Y no quieres que haga nada?

Así es.

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, se detuvo por unos minutos en la ventana para al final regresar a su lugar en la cama.

Termina de contarme.

Promete no enojarte.

Enarco las cejas y torció el cejo.

No lo prometo, pero lo intentare.

Sonreí porque era lo mejor que podía obtener de él.

Es un trato.

Mi amistad con los Cullen iba progresando, al final Edward y yo ganamos la competencia, y nos ofrecieron una beca en el Instituto Politécnico Rensselaer para cualquier carrera en el área de las ciencias. Alice me arrastraba cada vez que podía de compras, con el tiempo comencé a encontrarle el gusto, ya que así podía ir más veces a la ciudad y comprar libros.

Bella, ¿Crees que pueda ir hoy a ver a Darcy?

Claro que Ed, de hecho, vendrá Alice hoy.

De acuerdo, le diré que vayamos juntos.

Después de la salida me dirigí directo a casa, quería hacer la tarea antes de que llegaron los chicos y así no quedarme hasta tarde despierte. Pero al entrar a casa encontré una maleta en la puerta.

¿A dónde van?

Tu padre y yo iremos a pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña, ya sabes que es nuestro aniversario, y también dijeron que iba a ver sol en las montañas, con suerte llegara hasta la cabaña.

De acuerdo, pero hoy vendrán Alice y Edward para ver a Darcy.

Está bien, pero tengan cuidado.

Si mama, no vamos hacer una fiesta ni nada, solo van a venir a ver a nuestra mascota.

Mama solo sonrió y se subió a la camioneta, Charlie termino de subir las maletas y se giró hacia mí.

Estas a cargo de la casa campanas, y escuche lo de tus amigos, deje gas pimienta y un arma con balas de salva donde ya sabes.

Gire los ojos, pero termine sonriendo, Charlie siempre era así y por eso lo adoraba.

Si papá, disfruten su fin de semana, estaré bien, le llamare a Angie para que venga a dormir y podríamos aprovechar y estudiar para los exámenes de la otra semana.

De acuerdo señorita, te llamare ms tarde, y yo sé que a tu mamá no le gusta, pero también deje dinero donde tú ya sabes para que pidas pizza y esas cosas que les gustan a los muchachos.

Se llamas frituras papá.

Lo que sea, se buena con tu padre, cuando vayas a comprarlas déjame una bolsa de esos que se llaman doritos donde tú ya sabes, para que tu mamá no los encuentre.

Comencé a reír y asentí, después de una última despedida entre a la casa y llame a Angela y acepto venir a dormir pero que vendría ven y tendríamos un maratón de Marvel toda la tarde. Subí a mi cuarto e hice la tarea, no era mucho, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que decidí bajar y hacer de comer para cuando llegaran todos, después de meditarlo decidí hacer lasaña. Estaba terminando de poner la última capa de queso cuando tocaron la puerta, sin querer ya eran las 3 de la tarde, y eran los Ali y su hermano y yo estaba hecha un desastre, fui y abrí la puerta para solo encontrarme a Edward.

Hola.

Hola Ed, ¿Y Alice?

No pudo venir, Erick la invito a salir.

Oh vaya, estaba haciendo lasaña porque sabía que le gustaba, ni modo, pasa.

Gracias.

Toma asiento, Darcy esta acostado en su canasta en la cocina me estaba haciendo compañía.

Entramos a la cocina y el conejo estaba dormido, Edward se agacho y comenzó acariciarle las orejas y ese abrió sus ojillos negros.

Hola Dary, papá vino a verte.

Solté una risa cuando escuché a Edward hablarle así a Darcy, y el rodo los ojos, pero siguió diciéndole cosas cariñosas al conejo.

Subiré a darme un baño, Angela y Ben vendrán para tener un maratón de Marvel si quieres quedarte con nosotros, en el refrigerador hay tiras de zanahorias para Darcy y tú puedes tomar lo que quieras, incluso hay pastel de zanahoria.

Gracias Bella, eso suena genial, y aceptare lo del pastel, es de mis favoritos.

Un par de horas después estábamos sentados en la sala esperando a nuestros amigos que estaban retrasados por que Ben decidió que no podía tener un maratón de películas sin suministros y tenía que pasar a la tienda a comprar todas las chucherías que encontrara.

¿Qué películas vamos a ver?

No lo sé, tenemos que competir por ellas.

¿Cómo?

Cada quien va escoger que película quiere ver, y después nos debatimos en un duelo de piedra, papel o tijeras, y el que gane va a poner su película primero, así que ve pensando cual quieres ver y también te sugiero que vayas aceptando que vas a perder, porque hasta ahora Angela esta invicta.

Jajaja vamos a ver si sigue manteniendo su record, jamás he sido vencido.

Comencé a reír y Edward se sujetaba el estómago, sin saber cómo sucedió o quien lo comenzó terminamos besándonos, al escuchar la puerta abrirse nos separamos de un brinco.

Ya estamos aquí chicos, trajimos todo lo necesario para esta tarde de superhéroes.

Lo siento, salió algo urgente tengo que irme.

Y después de eso Edward tomo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo.

¿Le sucede algo?

No, todo está bien, solo es algo de su casa.

Bueno señoritas, de nuevo seremos nosotros tres así que hoy voy a ganar Angie.

Eso lo quiero ver Ben.


	13. El inicio del final: segunda parte

**Capítulo 13**

 **El inicio del final: segunda parte**

Comencé a reír y Edward se sujetaba el estómago, sin saber cómo sucedió o quien lo comenzó terminamos besándonos, al escuchar la puerta abrirse nos separamos de un brinco.

Ya estamos aquí chicos, trajimos todo lo necesario para esta tarde de superhéroes.

Lo siento, salió algo urgente tengo que irme.

Y después de eso Edward tomo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo.

¿Le sucede algo?

No, todo está bien, solo es algo de su casa.

Bueno señoritas, de nuevo seremos nosotros tres así que hoy voy a ganar Angie.

Eso lo quiero ver Ben.

Dos días después de evitar a Edward me acorralo en la biblioteca.

Bella, ¿Por qué me evitas?

Porque estuvo mal lo que paso, no debimos besarnos, eres novio de Tanya, y aunque no somos lo que se dice amigas, no está bien hacerle eso.

Lo sé, tampoco sé lo que paso, pero somos amigos, tenemos que hablarlo y solucionarlo. Aparte yo no salgo con Tanya.

¿Y eso que?

Que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Y después de terminar de decirlo volvió a besarme, al principio me resistí, pero sucumbí, me sentía muy atraída hacia él y caí redondita, me deje llevar y la verdad es que no me importo, era como caer en un abismo, era excitante y se sentía peligroso.

Los besos fortuitos y robados ocurrían todo el tiempo, cuando iba a casa a mirar a Darcy, cuando yo iba a su casa a pasar el día con Alice, en los pasillos del instituto, atrás de las gradas de la cancha, en el estacionamiento o en cualquier lugar que no hubiera personas.

Pero Bella, ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que estaba jugando contigo?

Porque estaba joven, era ingenua y estaba perdidamente enamorada Jazz, y me deje llevar.

Lo entiendo, pero aun así se me hace imposible que no te dieras cuenta, pero, en fin, termina de contarme.

Después de un par de meses de este tipo de relación secreta paso lo inevitable, lo espere durante toda la ha que terminara su entrenamiento, salió al último de los vestuarios y tomo mi mano, se supone que iríamos a dar una vuelta pero comenzó a llover y corrimos a refugiarnos debajo de las gradas, y entre risas comenzamos a besarnos, el aire comenzó a faltarme pero no me importaba, no quería que parara, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sinceramente el tiempo dejo de transcurrir, sentí que comenzaba a desabrochar mi blusa y después de que terminara en el suelo junto con su camisa desabrocho mi sujetador, beso mi clavícula con mucha delicadeza, después hizo un camino con sus labios hasta llegar a la curva de mi hombre y poner un beso ahí, toco el botón de mis vaqueros mientras que mis dedos vagaban reconociendo su espalda, cuando volví a ser consiente de mi vi mis pantalones unirse al resto de la ropa, baje mis manos por su abdomen tomando mi tiempo para admirarlo, cuando abrí el botón de su pantalón y los vi deslizarse de sus caderas y volverse un remolino en sus pies, el inevitable terror comenzó a correr por mis venas, no estaba segura de que pasara esto, sentía la desesperación de tomar mi ropa y salir corriendo a casa y esconderme debajo de mis sabanas, pero no podía sus brazos me sostienen tan fuerte, soy nada más que gelatina a sus pies, su mano derecha acaricia mi pelo, mientras que su mano izquierda acaricia mi columna con sus suaves dedos de artista, sus labios son tan suaves, devoran mi boca, mi alma, mi ser, soy suya de todas las maneras posibles, no cabe duda de ello, cuando se separa de mí y puedo pensar de nuevo veo mi ropa en el suelo, solo tengo la parte inferior de mi ropa interior, sus ojos verdes están sonrientes, me observa, me consume totalmente.

\- ¿Estas segura? Podemos parar.

No podía hablar, sentía terror en estado puro, pero también había excitación, amor y deseo, mucho deseo de que me toque, y solo pude asentir para cumplir el anhelo de mi cuerpo, quiero pertenecerle completamente, la sonrisa de sus ojos bajo a su boca, me sedujo, enredo de nuevo sus brazos sobre mí, beso mis parpados, sostuvo mis piernas y las enredo en su cintura, rompió la única prenda que tenía en mi cuerpo y que nos separaba, beso mi frente, lo sentí en ese lugar que nunca nadie había tocado, el miedo llego pero me miro a los ojos y confié en él y entro en mí.

El dolor tomo mi cuerpo, beso mi boca, fue el beso más ardiente y con sentimiento que me hubieran dado en toda mi vida, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, el dolor comenzó abandonarme, su boca fue a mi oído y me dijo la más bello que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Te amo Bella…

Los días pasaron y nuestros encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes y más físicos, pero nuestra conexión se hacía más cercana o por lo menos eso creía, el me contaba sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus deseos y yo le decía los míos también, reíamos, veíamos películas abrazados, hablábamos hasta el amanecer a pesar de que íbamos a vernos a la mañana siguiente, caminábamos por el bosque tomados de la mano, todo era perfecto, como en los libros que me gustaba mucho leer, pero un día todo cambio.

Estaba en mi casillero tomando mis libros para las ultimas clases cuando Tanya apareció y se recostó casualmente en el casillero de al lado.

Así que la angelical Bella termino siendo una zorra.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, solo quería felicitarte, ya pude ver que eres todo una mustia.

No sé si me interese saber que te ocurre o porque te estas comportando más loca que lo normal, pero la verdad es que no me importa así que deja de ofenderme y vete.

¿A poco no sabes?

Dilo o vete, porque se me está haciendo tarde para ir a clase.

Acabas de hacer ganar a Edward 3 mil dólares.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Aposto con el equipo que te quitaría la virginidad y traería pruebas.

¡¿Qué?! De verdad que estas loca Tanya, ya no conoces límites.

No me crees. Mira esto.

Saco una fotografía donde se miraba mi recamara y en la cama esta Edward enredado en las sabanas conmigo abrazándolo.

El shock paralizo mi cuerpo, no podía pensar, solo miraba la sonrisa descarada y de suficiencia de Tanya, la humillación comenzó a nacer en mi pecho, la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a caminar de prisa a mi lado y yo no podía moverme de mi lugar.

¡Bella reacciona!

Angela se miraba preocupada, podría ver la tristeza en sus ojos así que mire a otro lado, lo cual fue un error, Ben parecía avergonzado.

¿Lo han visto?

Los ojos de Angela se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió, y eso me hizo muy consciente de que toda la escuela en este momento había visto la foto, pero mi corazón se negaba a creer que Edward me haría algo como eso, así que corrí al salón y al entrar vi a Edward junto a Alice y Tanya, Angela tomo mi mano.

Vamos Bella, vayamos a casa.

Espera Angie tengo que hablar con Edward.

Edward se giró hacia mí y su rostro esta serio, pero tenía una mirada que nunca había visto en él, simplemente desapareció el Edward que había conocido, y ahora estaba este, el que había jugado conmigo, una tristeza apabullante cayó sobre mí.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Hacer que?

Jugar conmigo, acaso ¿Solo fui una apuesta para ti?

Desde un principio supiste que solo era pasar el rato y divertirnos.

Pensé que estábamos juntos.

No seas ilusa, jamás pensé eso.

Pero…

Mejor vete Bella, te ves lamentable viendo así a mi hermano.

Alice, yo…

¿Cómo te atreves Alice? Pensé que eras nuestra amiga, que eras amiga de Bella.

Angela estaba dando peligrosos pasos hasta el grupo de enfrente, así que tome su mano para intentar retenerla y Ben se interponía entre ella y los demás.

¡Déjenme! Les voy a dar su merecido.

Así déjalo, no vale la pena, mejor vámonos.

¡Pero Bella! No podemos dejar esto aquí.

Antes de que pudiera responderle la puerta del salón se estrelló con mucha violencia contra la pared, causando que todos miráramos hacia ese lugar, una enorme masa de músculos tomo el cuello de Edward y lo levanto del suelo fácilmente.

¿Qué demonios Emmett?

Eres un bastardo hermano, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella? Lo he escuchado todo, pero vengo con la esperanza de que sea solo un chisme así que ¡habla!

Bájame Emmett, no pasó nada que no se suponga que debería pasar, nos divertimos y se acabó.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara Emmett arremetió contra su hermano hasta arrinconarlo en la pared y darle son puñetazos en el rostro, todos estábamos pasmados y nadie hacia nada.

¡Egoísta hijo de puta! ¡Desleal! ¡Traicionero!

¡Déjalo Emmett vas herirlo más!

No sé porque lo defiendes Alice, está siendo un idiota, mira como trato a Bella es nuestra amiga.

Ella sabía lo que hacía y Edward es nuestro hermano, ¡Suéltalo ya!

Emmett estaba tan sorprendido que dejo caer a Edward y termino viendo con cara de incredulidad a sus hermanos menores. Retrocedió hasta el lugar donde estábamos nosotros reunidos junto con todos los estudiantes del instituto que estaban de espectadores.

Siento una profunda vergüenza de que ustedes sean mis hermanos.

Se volteo y me miro directamente a los ojos, estaban tan sinceramente tristes que sentía pena por él.

No puedo disculparme por ellos Bella y entiendo que jamás los perdones porque incluso yo no los perdonaría, pero no valen la pena, no llores más por ellos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y miraban incrédulos al más grande de los Cullen.

¿Qué estás diciendo Emmett Cullen?

Lo que escuchaste cabrón.

Nosotros somos tus hermanos, soy tu hermana pequeña, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lo recuerdo, pero ahora mismo los desconozco, no sé, ni puedo imaginar porque hicieron esto, Bells fue nuestra primera amiga en este lugar desconocido, nos ayudó a encajar, nos recibió en su casa, ¡TE SALVO LA VIDA IDIOTA! Y ustedes le pagaron así.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más furiosas de mis ojos, y por un momento el rostro de Edward cambio y pude ver al muchacho del que me enamoré, y la esperanza comenzó a emerger de mi corazón, pero después una expresión de incredibilidad y rencor se colocó en su rostro.

Fue solo un juego, jugamos y nos divertimos, no tienes que tomarlo tan apecho Emmett.

Veremos que dice papá y mamá cuando se enteren de esto o mejor dicho cuando se entere el jefe Swan de como trataste a su hija y pueda que te quiera meter dos tiros y no me interpondré en ellos Edward.

Los ojos de todos los que estaban en el salón se abrieron hasta no poder más, incluso sus pupilas se dilataron, después de ver eso Emmett tomo mi mano y junto con Ángela y Ben salimos de ahí.

Ya no llores Bella, todo saldrá bien.

Ángela saco un pañuelo y me lo dio, no sabía en qué punto había comenzado otra vez a llorar, pero no podía detenerme, sentía que un profundo y doloroso hueco se había abierto en medio de mi pecho donde antes estaba mi corazón.

Nota de la autora:

He estado leyendo unos reviews que me han dejado (muchas gracias!) y me han dicho que el capitulo 5 estaba repetido, lo he checado y ya lo solucione.

Ya se puede leer el capitulo 5, el verdadero.


	14. La partida

**Capítulo 14**

 **La partida**

Los ojos de todos los que estaban en el salón se abrieron hasta no poder más, incluso sus pupilas se dilataron, después de ver eso Emmett tomo mi mano y junto con Ángela y Ben salimos de ahí.

Ya no llores Bella, todo saldrá bien.

Ángela saco un pañuelo y me lo dio, no sabía en qué punto había comenzado otra vez a llorar, pero no podía detenerme, sentía que un profundo y doloroso hueco se había abierto en medio de mi pecho donde antes estaba mi corazón.

Toda una semana paso desde aquel día y yo me quede encerrada en mi habitación, después de ese tiempo no podía seguir diciendo que me estaba enferma de gripe, así que tuve que regresar a la escuela. Todo el mundo me observaba y sé que se burlaban y ofendían a mis espaldas, en realidad no me importaba, hasta que comenzaron a llegar los mensajes y llamadas donde me decían zorra, puta, incluso que me muriera, todos dejaron de hablarme a excepción de Angela, Ben y Emmett, pero sabían que nadie se atrevía a decirme nada por miedo a que mi padre se enterrara o porque Emmett los golpeara, pero el instituto se convirtió en un infierno, pero lo peor llego después, cuando un día fui al supermercado y me encontré a Esme.

Bella, ¿Podemos hablar?

Si, ¿Qué sucede Esme?

No sé muy bien que está pasando entre tú y mis hijos, pero está causando serios problemas en mi familia, te ruego que dejes en paz a mis hijos, ya se causaron muchos problemas entre ellos por ti.

Lo siento mucho Esme, no era mi intención.

Lo se Isabella, pero me duele ver a mi familia así, no quiero que se distancien, te tengo aprecio pero ellos son mi todo y no quiero que se fragmente por una chica.

Entiendo Esme, prometo ya no interferir más.

Y fue entonces cuando decidí seguir adelante, y dejar ir la esperanza de que Edward vendría un día y me diría que todo fue un error.

Esa misma tarde hable con Emmett para que dejáramos de ser amigos pero él se resistió, pero a cambio prometió dejar de ser grosero con sus hermanos y no causarles problemas a sus padres.

Ya no volví a buscar a Edward, lo evitaba todo lo posible me, permitiéndome perder toda la esperanza de arreglar la situación.

Con el paso del tiempo Emmett había conseguido una beca para una universidad en Nueva york, estaba muy feliz y yo con él, al igual que Ben y Angie que se habían convertido en mis únicos amigos en todo el pueblo, y las demás personas se limitaban a ignorarme, lo cual a la larga me dio una enorme satisfacción, pero debes en cuando el grupo de Tanya en el que ahora estaba Alice se dedicaban a burlarse de mi pero las ignoraba, aunque en la soledad de mi cuarto me permitía desmoronarme.

La partida de Emmett llego, y un día antes de que se fuera salimos a comer los cuarto a Port Angels, encontramos un bonito restaurante, comimos una deliciosa comida, bromeamos, reímos hasta llorar, y recordamos los momentos excepcionales, pero después de tanto insistir acepte bailar con Emmett, salimos a la pista y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de Work de Rihanna, y unos segundos después se nos unieron Angela y Ben, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca cuando de fondo escuche la voz de Edward.

Veo que te puedes mover bien en la pista.

Emmett se puso tenso, la mano de Angela se posó en mi brazo, podíamos ver que Edward está tomado, y ya estaba tan cansada de él que no valía la pena.

Está bien, esta borracho, ignorémoslo y vayamos por el postre, no podemos irnos sin que coma un cono de nieve de chocolate.

De camino a la heladería comenzó a llover, pero a pesar de eso regreso el buen ambiente de antes, la noche se estaba acabando y teníamos que regresar a Forks para que Emmett descansara para su viaje al día siguiente.

Cuando llegue a casa llame a mis padres que estaba en Portland visitando a un primo de papa, después de decirles mil veces que estaba bien y que todo estaba perfectamente cerrado y recordarles que al día siguiente iría al aeropuerto a despedir a Emmett me despedí de ellos, y me fui a dormir. Estaba en un reconfortante sueño cuando escuche un fuerte ruido, abrí los ojos lo más rápido que puede y vi la ventana abierta, rápidamente tome el bate que tenia del lado de mi cama, me levante y vi una sombra intentando levantarse y sin pensarlo lo golpee en la cabeza y después en la espalda, prendí la lámpara y vi a Edward tratando de levantarse a pesar de los golpees, solté el bate y lo ayude a sentarse en la cama, vi que le sangraba la cabeza, suspire y fui por el botiquín que tenía debajo de mi cama.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella ¿Eres tú?

Si y deja de moverte para poder ponerte el parche y te puedas ir, debería llamarle a Emmett para que venga por ti, estas demasiado borracho para conducir.

Por eso me dejaste, te gusta Emmett.

Deja de decir estupideces, tú fuiste el idiota aquí.

Me utilizaste para acercarte a él, solo jugaste conmigo.

Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido, Emmett es mi amigo, yo no jugué contigo fue al revés y rompiste mi corazón, me humillaste.

Besaste a Jacob la otra noche, yo los vi.

¿De qué hablas?

El fin de semana que se supone que nos íbamos a ver y tuve que salir de improviso, cuando regrese en la noche fui a buscarte y los vi, besándose abajo del árbol que está afuera, yo venía a pedirte que fueras mi novia y tú estabas con otro, tú jugaste conmigo.

Recordaba ese día, Jake me había contado que consiguió ser enlistado en la ARMY y quería que lo acompañara. Sentí la mirada acusadora de Edward sobre mí, lo mire a los ojos, quizás si solucionábamos este mal entendido podríamos estar de nuevo juntos.

Edward, yo no bese a Jake, si no el a mí, siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, lo sabes, el intentaba que estuviera con él, pero yo no lo hice.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo… pensaba que está contigo.

¿Por qué pensabas eso?

Porque tenía sentimientos por ti.

¿No por Emmett?

No.

¿Me amas?

Suspire, lo seguía queriendo con toda mi alma y posiblemente lo hiciera toda la vida.

Te amo Edward Cullen y siempre te amare.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y sus brazos me rodearon mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío hasta detenerse a 2 cm de mis labios, parecía dudar así que yo termine la corta distancia que nos separaba, sus brazos me tomaron fuertemente y me coloco sobre su regazo, nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo sin darme cuenta, estábamos tan desesperados de volver a sentirnos que me recostó en la cama para después colocarse sobre mí, devoro mis pechos con devoción, dejaba marcas por todo mi cuerpo y el dolor en vez de disgustarme me agradaba, hasta que por fin volvimos a ser uno solo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completa y feliz, nuestros movimientos comenzaron a ser fuertes y violentos, encaje mis uñas en su espalda, notaba mis músculos tensos mientras que Edward besaba mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, sus jadeos inundaban el cuarto.

Te-(jadeo)- amo-(jadeo)-mucho Bella.

Mis ojos se abrieron y las esmeraldas de sus ojos me miraban con tanta sinceridad que el pasado desapareció y no me importaba nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, el comenzó a besarlas y yo estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

También te amo Edward.

Tocamos el cielo juntos, él se derrumbó sobre mí y su respiración se tranquilizó lentamente hasta quedarse dormido, lo coloque a mi lado y lo abrace por la espalda hasta quedarme dormida.

El despertador sonó y me gire para ver la cama vacía, al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, pero mis músculos decían lo contrario y las marcas de mi cuerpo lo confirmaban, recordé que ese día se iba Emmett y supuse que tenía que irse rápido a casa y no quiso despertarme.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto termine de cepillarme el pelo escuche el claxon del carro de Ben, baje corriendo y tome mi bolso, subí al auto y después de saludarlos me puse el cinturón.

Te ves feliz, me alegro mucho Bella.

Dormí muy bien Angie.

Platicamos durante todo el camino hasta llegar al aeropuerto, entramos y compramos un café y esperamos a que llegaran los demás, media hora después un grupo enorme llego, todo el equipo de Emmett vino a despedirlo, su familia estaba a su lado y busque con la mirada a Edward y lo encontré abrazado de Tanya, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, pero nunca llego la tristeza, si no la indiferencia en estado puro, una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro y salude amablemente a todos los presentes, las dos horas de espera pasaron demasiado rápido, era hora de la despedida, comencé a llorar a pesar de que había prometido no hacerlo.

Promete que iras a Nueva York y que me escribirás todos los días, te estaré esperando allá.

Lo prometo.

Pero yo sabía que no iría, esta era la despedida definitiva para todos nosotros, llore a un más cuando vi alejarse el avión y supe que sería la última vez que miraría a mi amigo.

Vamos Bella, la mama de Ben nos espera para el almuerzo.

Vamos.

Caminamos al carro Angela y yo tomadas de la mano y vimos que el volvo estaba al lado nuestro y no dejaba salir a Ben, esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que escuchamos risas.

¿Nos estaban esperando?

De hecho, Edward tu coche no nos deja salir.

No me di cuenta Ben, deja me muevo.

Edward se subió a su coche y lo saco rápidamente para dejarnos salir, abrí la puerta para subirme cuando escuche a Tanya llamarme.

Ahora que se fue Emmett ¿Quién cuidara de ti?

Para sorpresa de ella sonreí, ahora ya no podía dañarme, ya había dejado de ser la Bella débil.

No debería preocuparte eso Tanya, mejor preocúpate por ti, te hace más falta.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Ya sabes, preocúpate por encontrar un marido que te mantenga ahora que la compañía de tu papa quedo en la ruina.

La mandíbula de Tanya estaba prácticamente tocando el suelo junto con la de los demás, 5 segundos después se estaban recuperando para lanzar el ataque pero yo actué más rápido.

Oye Erick, porque no vienes a casa de Ben esta tarde vamos a jugar al play como antes ya sabes, todo un torneo.

Eso estaría bien, en un rato caigo chicos.

Le ofrecí la sonrisa más grande e inocente de la que fui capaz aprovechándome del enamoramiento que siempre ha tenido por mí, vi las manos de Alice temblar, y con eso me subí al coche y salimos del estacionamiento sin mirar atrás.

¡Wow! Eso fue genial

Eres mi idola.

A partir de ese momento jamás volví a dejar que me insultaran o burlaran de mí, trataron de hacerlo pero se encontraban con un muro, las personas comenzaron a volver a respetarme y hablarme. Las dos semanas que faltaban para el verano pasaron, yo ya había conseguido el traslado a Seattle, mis papas lo habían aceptado ya que era lo mejor para mi educación y mi tío Will estaba feliz de que viviera con él y mis primos, en la primera semana de julio ya estaban todas mis cosas en el auto listas para comenzar el viaje, le dije a papa que mientras que el terminaba de revisar el auto iría a despedirme de Angela, tome la camioneta y disfrute mi último viaje en ella, cuando llegue a la casa vi a Angela y Ben sentados abajo del árbol que estaba en su patio delantero.

Hey Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ¿Y ustedes?

Estamos esperando al padre de Angie nos va a llevar de pesca, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

No puedo, de hecho vengo a despedirme de ustedes.

¿Sales de vacaciones?

No, me voy a mudar a Seattle con mis primos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡ ¿Pero por qué?!

Me necesitan, y la verdad es que yo también necesito salir de aquí por un tiempo.

Angela comenzó a llorar y Ben la abrazo, yo tampoco pude contenerme y comencé a llorar con ellos

Lo siento mucho.

¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?

Esta Ben, y no será mucho tiempo, seremos compañeras en la universidad, hablaremos todos los días, vendrán a verme ¿Verdad?

Claro que sí, cada vez que podamos.

Solo les pido que no le digan a nadie a donde fui.

No lo aremos, lo prometemos.

Mi celular sonó y era papá que me estaba esperando y mamá ya estaba desesperada, volví abrazar a los chicos y corrí a mi camioneta, no me permití mirar atrás porque sabía que me arrepentiría de irme.

Y me despedí de Forks, el hermoso puedo donde pensé que viviría toda mi vida y el cual trajo lo mejor y lo peor que me había pasado.


	15. El nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 15**

 **El nuevo comienzo**

Mi celular sonó y era papá que me estaba esperando y mamá ya estaba desesperada, volví abrazar a los chicos y corrí a mi camioneta, no me permití mirar atrás porque sabía que me arrepentiría de irme.

Y me despedí de Forks, el hermoso puedo donde pensé que viviría toda mi vida y el cual trajo lo mejor y lo peor que me había pasado.

…..

Lo demás ya lo sabes Jasper.

Sufriste mucho por un idiota.

Sí, pero supongo que es parte de la vida.

Quiero romperle la cara al imbécil.

No vale la pena, lo voy a tomar como una oportunidad de la vida para poder cerrar con esto.

¿Qué vas a decirle a Rose?

Que nos conocimos en Forks, si me puedo evitar lo demás lo hare, no quiero que el pasado afecte su boda.

Miramos el techo durante un rato, la comodidad con Jasper siempre era así, comenzamos hablar de los últimos 2 meses que no nos habíamos mirado, hasta que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, y por la forma de tocar sabíamos que era mi tío, abrió la puerta y se notaba decaído, me sentía culpable.

Pasa tío.

¿Estás bien florecilla?

Sí, no pasa nada, ya lo hable con Jazz, fue por el estrés del viaje.

Está bien, no bajes a cenar, come aquí, te dejaremos descansar.

Me parece bien, pero antes de que se vayan, quiero darle unas cosas.

Me levante y tome mi maleta para sacar un par de paquetes, le di uno a Jazz y otro a mi tío, y todo valió la pena por la expresión de sus ojos.

Son fantásticos florecilla, estas semillas las he buscado durante mucho tiempo, pero estos cuchillos de cacería son impresionantes, el diseño es único, y traen el emblema Hale.

Son únicos, en mi viaje por Japón me dieron un fin de semana libre, y cuando recorría e pueblo encontré un artesano que trabajaba con metal, le pedí que los hiciera para mí, y los hizo con el estilo de allá pero con el emblema de la familia.

Son invaluables, serán la envidia de mi colección.

¿Y tú Jazz? ¿Te gustaron?

Estoy simplemente sin palabras, estos libros son magníficos, un tesoro, digo el suéter está bien, pero estos libros… no se ni que decir, ¡Dios Bella son GENIALES!

Cuando me mandaron a la República de Bulgaria durante dos semanas para llevar a unos militares de alto rango, encontré una librería muy antigua y encontré estos libros, el dueño estaba encantado de que me los llevara, tenían años ahí y nadie los quería, y más porque estaban en ingles fueron dejados por el antiguo dueño que era de Inglaterra, y de regreso tuve que aterrizar forzosamente en Rusia en una vieja base militar que están remodelando por una nevada, cuando fui hablar con el oficial al mando, me conto que el lugar era antes un hospital psiquiátrico que había cerrado 8 décadas atrás, le pregunte que si habían quedado cosas de valor y me dijo que no, solo archivos y viejos libros que pensaban quemar, le pedí que me los mostrara, y vi estos libros y el diario del que fue director del hospital, estaban en buen estado y pensé que podría gustarte ver cómo eran los métodos hace 80 años.

Sinceramente me encantas, será un magnifico material para el libro que estoy escribiendo.

Estoy feliz de haberte ayudado.

Bueno florecilla, es hora de la cena, hare que tu suban un buen plato.

Gracias tío.

¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

No, estoy bien, tengo que tomarme una ducha y desempacar.

De acuerdo, descansa, te quiero.

También los quiero.

Tome una larga y reconfortante ducha caliente, mis músculos están mejor, me encontraba más relajada para reflexionar los últimos acontecimientos, estaba feliz de ver a Emmett, y después del impacto inicial no era tan malo encontrarme de nuevo con los Cullen, ahora tenía que acostumbrarme a ellos íbamos a ser familia, así que ya era tiempo de cerrar esa parte del pasado y mantener una relación cordial por el bien de los novios. Comencé a desempacar, mientras escuchaba un poco de música, saque mi laptop para revisar mi correo, ignore los del trabajo y conteste los de mis amigos, la mayoría estaban desparramados por todo el mundo, así que siempre había cosas nuevas que contar. Me estaba comenzando a quedar dormida cuando escuche unos golpees en la puerta.

Pasen.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Rose preocupada, le sonreí para calmarla, entro y se sentó a mi lado, un ruido en la puerta me hizo girar y así ver a Emmett con una bandeja.

Pasa Emm.

Automáticamente su sonrisa apareció, y entro con toda la confianza del mundo a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con el pie, se sentó en la cama y en el minúsculo espacio que quedo coloco la bandeja.

Gracias, estoy hambrienta.

Abrí la bandeja para encontrarme un enorme filete, puré de papas, ensalada, barras de pan y una coca col, mi estómago rugió haciéndonos reír a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo estás?

Estoy bien, cansada por el viaje.

Siento por lo que pasaste hace rato.

La abrace fuerte y sentí un par de lágrimas mojar mi camisa, así que le seque el rostro y le sonreí.

Sabes que lo que paso no fue tu culpa, ya hablamos de esto, estoy bien nena, no ocurre nada, sabes que ya no me afecta más, fue solo un segundo, fue más la sorpresa de ver viejos rostros y la mezcla de emociones me altero.

¿Ahora estas bien Bells?

Si gran oso, veo que has crecido mucho más.

En la universidad hice levantan amiento de pesas.

Se nota mucho, ¿Ahora eres un ingeniero civil?

El mejor, soy socio de una pequeña pero exitosa constructora.

Sabía que lo lograrías, espero que tú y Rose sean muy felices, pero si la lastimas voy a romperte las piernas.

¡JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR! Eres demasiado pequeña.

Te podría sorprender.

Soltamos la carcajada ambos y eso me hizo saber que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

¿Ya van a decirme como se conocen?

Bebe, conozco a Bells de Forks, ya te había dicho que mi padre es de ese pueblo.

Yo trabaje un tiempo con su madre, cuando llegaron de Londres los conocí y nos hicimos amigos.

¿Igual Edward y Alice?

Emmett se movió incomodo, coloque una mano en su rodilla y le dirigí una sonrisa.

Al principio así fue, después tuvimos unos problemas fue un momento áspero, Alice al ser melliza de Edward lo apoyo, es factible, desde entonces no mantuvimos contactos, solo con Emmett, pero cuando él se fue a la universidad y yo me vine hacia aquí lo perdimos hasta hoy que lo vi en la cocina.

¡Vaya! ¿Pero todavía tienes problemas con ellos o con Edward? Porque puedo sacarle los ojos

Yo sé que sí, pero no sería bueno que le hicieras eso a tu cuñado, ya todo quedo en el pasado.

¿De verdad Bells?

Si oso.

Eso es un alivio.

No pasa nada, pero ahora de verdad quiero dormir.

Nos vamos, pero mañana salgamos todos juntos.

Mmm….

Vamos a bailar Bella, amanecer acaba de remodelar.

¡Ah me apunto!

¿Qué? ¿Ahora bailas?

Y hago otras cosas también Emm.

La expresión de perplejidad que puso Emmett nos destornillo de la risa, pero al final hasta el término uniéndosenos.

Es hora de irnos, hasta mañana Bells.

Espera, te traje algo.

Tome una caja y se la di a Rose, sin perder un segundo rompió el papel, y comenzó a gritar como loca.

¡LO AMO! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!

Me alegro que te gustara, Benjamín las consiguió para mí en la india.

Simplemente son hermosas, es la mejor seda que he visto en mi vida, y con todos estos colores podree hacer infinidades de cosas.

Ese era el punto.

Emmett saco a un extasiada Rose del cuarto casi a rastras, me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que no ocurría desde hace mucho.

Trate de dormir más de lo común, pero la costumbre pudo más, abrí los ojos y mire el reloj, eran las 5:40 am, por lo menos dormí un poco más, me levante y después de estirarme me levante y abrí el closet, tome mi ropa para correr, el short junto con el sujetador deportivo dejaban a la vista mi abdomen y piernas, después de lo ocurrido a noche me sorprendió darme cuenta que estar vestida así en el pasado estaría escandalizada, pero después de estar en la armada ya no me intimidaba, sino al contrario, apreciaba la libertad de movimiento, pero aun así tome una sudadera con capucha, a fuera estaba fresco, al calzarme los tenis encontré mis viejos guantes de kit boxing, los tome para pasar de regreso al gimnasio de Raúl el mejor amigo de mi tío y ex marine retirado.

Salí de casa en silencio, ya que todos dormían plácidamente, a excepción de mi tío, que muy posiblemente estuviera viendo las noticias, comencé a correr sin pensarlo más.

Eran las 9 en punto, caminaba de regreso a casa, de vez en cuando saludaba a algún vecino que me reconocía. Llegue al jardín delantero de la casa, el olor a café llegaba desde lejos, supuse que Jasper o mi tío ya estaba levantados, rodee el jardín para entrar por el porche de atrás, vi 2 figuras tomando café, así que me acerque y distinguí la espalda de mi tío y al subir el primer escalón vi a Edward al mismo tiempo que él me vio.

Buenos días caballeros.

Buenos días florecilla, saliste temprano, te escuche.

Sabes que no puedo dormir hasta muy tarde, Salí a correr, y pase al lugar de Raúl, remodelo muy bien el lugar.

Hace un par de meses, los nuevos sacos son muy buenos.

Los probé, y al viejo Raúl también, me patio el trasero.

El tío Will comenzó a reír y jalo mi cabello.

Estos jóvenes no respetan a los viejos, entrare ayudar a mi pequeña Rosa, antes de que queme la casa y no haya boda.

¡Vaya! El matrimonia la ha cambiado, antes no se levantaba hasta después de las 10 y si no la obligábamos.

Lo sé, estoy sorprendido, si hubiera supuesto que llegarías en este momento te hubiera preparado una taza de café.

No te preocupes tío, después de bañarme me tomare una.

Me guiño el ojo y entro a la casa, escuche un suspiro mientras me sentaba en el la escalera del porche y estiraba las piernas y me quitaba la sudadera llena de sudor.

Bella… yo me preguntaba… ¿Podríamos hablas?

Lo voltee a ver y estaba tenso, respire profundo, debíamos darle un cierre y poder ser cordiales el uno con el otro.

Claro Edward, siéntate.

Se sentó a mi lado respetando el espacio personal de ambos, y coloco la taza de su café en medio de los dos.

Lo siento, ¿Necesitas una taza de café? Puedo ir por ella.

Sonreí, y por reflejo tome la suya y tome un sorbo, el dulce y caliente liquido bajo por mi garganta cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Lo siento, lo hice como reflejo.

Su cara sorprendida se transformó en una sonrisa brillante y sincera, sus ojos brillaban con un deje divertido.

Está bien, no pasa nada, podemos compartir, si no te molesta que este dulce y con mucha leche, cuando estoy de descanso lo tomo así, es como un capricho, en el hospital el café es negro e insípido.

Asentí y tome otro sorbo de café, en realidad estaba delicioso. Edward trono sus nudillos, tome esa oportunidad para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, seguía teniendo el cabello cobrizo ingobernable, tenía pequeñas arrugas en el constante seño y unas ojeras profundas, pero esto en vez de hacerlo verlo mal, lo hacía verse más atractivo, así era el, podía entender porque me había enamorado de él, el sutil jalón que causo al tomar la taza de mis manos me hizo poner atención de nuevo, tomo un trago y volvió a depositarla en mis manos.

No se por dónde comenzar.

Gire mi cuerpo hacia el para poner atención, se despeino el pelo, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba tenso en el instituto, supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca se van.

La verdad es que lo siento, y lo siento muchísimo, lo he sentido durante los últimos 6 años, yo…

No pasa nada, todo está bien.

No lo está, mereces una explicación y yo quiero dártela, fui un idiota, creo que todavía lo soy y tengo que disculparme contigo.

¿Si te dejo hacerlo va ayudarte?

Yo creo que si… yo espero que podamos ser amigos… o intentarlo.

Está bien, te escucho.


	16. La explicación parte 1

**Capítulo 16**

 **La explicación parte 1**

Nota de la autora: Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Ahora respecto a este capítulo es narrado por Edward, para evitar las posibles confusiones que se podrían dar. Y lo siento por no actualizar tan seguido, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes en la universidad, así que espero para la otra semana ponerme al corriente. Eso es todo, que disfruten el capítulo.

….

Previamente

Gire mi cuerpo hacia el para poner atención, se despeino el pelo, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba tenso en el instituto, supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca se van.

La verdad es que lo siento, y lo siento muchísimo, lo he sentido durante los últimos 6 años, yo…

No pasa nada, todo está bien.

No lo está, mereces una explicación y yo quiero dártela, fui un idiota, creo que todavía lo soy y tengo que disculparme contigo.

¿Si te dejo hacerlo va ayudarte?

Yo creo que si… yo espero que podamos ser amigos… o intentarlo.

Está bien, te escucho.

…..

¿Si te dejo hacerlo va ayudarte?

La preocupación en sus ojos era fácil de ver, a pesar de todo ella seguía preocupándose, seguía siendo una persona gentil.

Yo creo que si… yo espero que podamos ser amigos… o intentarlo.

Mis palabras hicieron un tipo de efecto en ella, pude verlo en sus ojos que eran como ver a través de ella hasta su interior, no pude evitar la sensación de esperanza que comenzaba a surgir y correr por todo mi cuerpo como si fuera fuego ardiente, no lo merecían pero si podía tener algo, lo que sea que me diera, lo tomaría sin pensarlo.

Está bien, te escucho.

Respire profundamente, era la oportunidad que pedí durante tantos años, era hora de tomarla y lograr reivindicarme.

Cuando llegue a Forks estaba totalmente hecho polvo, odiaba el lugar, odiaba la situación. Toda mi vida estaba en Londres, del otro lado del mundo, no me gustaba el cambio y mucho menos que me obligaran a ello.

Fue duro para ti, lo vi.

Si, cuando te conocí fui un total cabron porque estaba frustrado, después cuando estuvimos en la playa te explique él porque estaba así.

Asintió lentamente al recordar esa parte de nuestras vidas, esta vez ella me oficio la taza y la tome aliviado, el café comenzó a calentar mi interior y me permitió unos segundos para ordenar mis ideas, al regresarle la taza ella le dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos al dejar salir un pequeño suspiro, quería que continuara, y fui directo a ello.

Cuando entramos al instituto rápidamente el centro de atención, en especial obtuve toda la atención de Tanya, tenía 17 era un niño estúpido, me sentí intocable, pensaba que si mi vida se había ido a la mierda, podía comenzar una nueva siendo más "libre", comencé a salir a fiestas, tener amigos descontrolados, dedicarme al deporte más que a los estudios, pero cuando comenzamos el proyecto que nos había encargado el maestro de biología de verdad sentía que me caías mal, me recordabas el hecho de quien era yo antes, como era en Londres y todo lo que había perdido.

El día que fuimos a la casa de tus padres en la montaña para terminar el trabajo me sentí tan cómodo, tan yo, que pensé que debería dejar de ser un idiota y ser como en verdad era, descubrí que eras agradable, y que me sentía a gusto, en medio de las dificultades que pasamos me di cuenta que eras fuerte y valiente, pero también divertida, me gusto eso. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo comenzó a desagradarme las fiestas, el bullicio y todo lo demás, en especial la compañía, termine con Tanya porque me di cuenta que en realidad nunca me gusto, pero comencé a pensar en ti en momentos inesperados como cuando estaba viendo la cartelera del cine y vi una película en blanco y negro y pensé "voy a llevar a Bella le gustara", o escuchaba un chiste y quería contártelo para verte sonreír, le conté a Alice y ella dijo que estaba enamorado, le dije que estaba loca y que solo eras mi amiga, pero un fin de semana fuimos a Seattle, mi padre quería que fuéramos a cenar y ver una película todos en familia, Emmett iba molestando a Alice y mis padres iban tomados de la mano, se notaba el amor que seguían teniendo, pero en vez de molestarme me pregunte que se sentiría tomar tu mano, esa noche no dormí reflexionando y al final acepte que me gustabas, pero no sabía cómo decirte, Alice al intuir que pasaba me engaño con la idea de ir juntos a ver a Darcy, pero tiempo después supe que fue un plan para que nos quedáramos solos, ese día en un loco impulso te bese y me gusto demasiado, más de lo que esperaba, solo quería repetirlo una y otra vez, cuando se me volvió a presentar la oportunidad en el salón vacío lo volví hacer y tú me respondiste el beso, me sentía hambriento quería más y más, me sentía frustrado cuando había gente alrededor, porque desde aquella ves que le dijiste a Jessica en el almuerzo que te desagradaban las muestras de afecto en público pensé que tenía que estar al pendiente de molestarte, me sentí herido, yo deseaba poder tomar tú mano y besar a mi novia en cualquier momento o lugar que quisiera.

De pronto Bella apretó mi brazo, lo cual hizo que girara a verla, sus ojos estaban abiertos junto con sus labios, estaba sorprendida y seriamente molesta por lo que podía ver. Tome con cuidado la mano que estaba apretando mi brazo y cerré lentamente mis dedos sobre ella temiendo que el gesto la espantara, pero al contrario sujeto mi mano con mucha fuerza y me permití regresar el gesto.

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?, nunca supe que me considerabas eso.

¿El qué? ¿Mi novia? Pensé que lo sabias, ya sabes no todo el mundo va besando como yo te besaba a todas las personas.

No lo sabía, yo pensé que solo me considerabas una especie de amiga con beneficios.

¡No! Supongo que eso también es mi error, no pedírtelo formalmente, pensé que era algo más que obvio, estábamos todo el tiempo junto, te amaba y te lo decía constantemente, fue un error creer que lo dabas por hecho.

Si, ese fue un error muy estúpido.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, los sonidos de una ciudad despertándose comenzaron a llegar al tranquilo jardín, Bella se movió y me prepare para dejar ir sui mano, pero me sorprendió que se acomodara para quedar pegada a mi costado, sentí una calidez embriagadora, sentí la fuerte necesidad de abrazarla, pero me contuve, no podía forzar la situación.

Continúa por favor.

Está bien. El tiempo paso y básicamente pasaba todo mi tiempo contigo, sabias todo de mí, incluso te conté las cosas vergonzosas, y yo sabía los tuyos, el día en que te dije que me vieras atrás de las gradas era nuestro tercer mes juntos, el fin de semana anterior había decidido declararte que estaba terriblemente enamorado de ti yo quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero nada salió como esperaba, comenzamos a besarnos una cosa llevo a otra y cuando me di cuenta nuestra ropa estaba en el suelo y estabas desnuda y perfecta y el autocontrol desapareció, te pregunte si quería que paráramos, te mirabas asustada y yo no quería eso para ti, quería que recordaras la experiencia como algo agradable, pero asentiste muy segura de ti misma y eso fue suficiente para volverme loco, me deje ir, y experimente la mejor y más poderosa sensación que he sentido en mi vida, y por primera vez te dije que te amaba, era un sentimiento tan grande que me asfixiaba el no decírtelo, necesitaba quien lo supieras, porque eras mía. Después de eso las barreras entre nosotros desaparecieron, comenzamos a salir tomados de la mano, a ser una pareja normal, hasta que un día Emmett me convenció para salir a jugar base bol con él y papa y tuve que cancelar la salida que tenía contigo para ir a cenar a Port Angels, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, es decir, ese día me esforcé por arreglarme, dijiste que era importante, me maquille y me puse un vestido.

Lo siento, pero cuando regresamos ya era tarde, pero pensé en ir y mandarte un mensaje para que bajaras 5 minutos quería darte algo, así que tome mis cosas y fui a tu casa lo más rápido que pude.

¿Qué era?

Un anillo

¡¿Qué?!

No ese tipo de anillo, más bien como un anillo de pareja, había escuchado a Alice que era algo que usaban como símbolo de noviazgo, en realidad era una excusa para que todos supieran que estábamos juntos.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste Edward? Estaba más que dispuesta.

Se escucha el reproche en su voz, pero confirme que estaba enojada cuando soltó su mano de la mía de un tirón y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho en una postura defensiva. Suspire, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada, pero yo también tenía derecho a estarlo.

Esa noche te vi con Jacob, se estaban besando bajo el roble que estaba bajo tu ventana.


	17. La explicación parte 2

**Capítulo 17**

 **La explicación parte 2**

Nota de la autora: Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Ahora respecto a este capítulo es narrado por Edward, para evitar las posibles confusiones que se podrían dar. Y lo siento por no actualizar tan seguido, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes en la universidad y ya estoy terminando, así que espero para la otra semana ponerme al corriente con los cinco capítulos pendientes. Eso es todo, que disfruten el capítulo.

….

Previamente

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, los sonidos de una ciudad despertándose comenzaron a llegar al tranquilo jardín, Bella se movió y me prepare para dejar ir su mano, pero me sorprendió que se acomodara para quedar pegada a mi costado, sentí una calidez embriagadora, sentí la fuerte necesidad de abrazarla, pero me contuve, no podía forzar la situación.

Continúa por favor.

Está bien. El tiempo paso y básicamente pasaba todo mi tiempo contigo, sabias todo de mí, incluso te conté las cosas vergonzosas, y yo sabía los tuyos, el día en que te dije que me vieras atrás de las gradas era nuestro tercer mes juntos, el fin de semana anterior había decidido declararte que estaba terriblemente enamorado de ti yo quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero nada salió como esperaba, comenzamos a besarnos una cosa llevo a otra y cuando me di cuenta nuestra ropa estaba en el suelo y estabas desnuda y perfecta y el autocontrol desapareció, te pregunte si quería que paráramos, te mirabas asustada y yo no quería eso para ti, quería que recordaras la experiencia como algo agradable, pero asentiste muy segura de ti misma y eso fue suficiente para volverme loco, me deje ir, y experimente la mejor y más poderosa sensación que he sentido en mi vida, y por primera vez te dije que te amaba, era un sentimiento tan grande que me asfixiaba el no decírtelo, necesitaba quien lo supieras, porque eras mía. Después de eso las barreras entre nosotros desaparecieron, comenzamos a salir tomados de la mano, a ser una pareja normal, hasta que un día Emmett me convenció para salir a jugar base bol con él y papá y tuve que cancelar la salida que tenía contigo para ir a cenar a Port Angels, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, es decir, ese día me esforcé por arreglarme, dijiste que era importante, me maquille y me puse un vestido.

Lo siento, pero cuando regresamos ya era tarde, pero pensé en ir y mandarte un mensaje para que bajaras 5 minutos quería darte algo, así que tome mis cosas y fui a tu casa lo más rápido que pude.

¿Qué era?

Un anillo

¡¿Qué?!

No ese tipo de anillo, más bien como un anillo de pareja, había escuchado a Alice que era algo que usaban como símbolo de noviazgo, en realidad era una excusa para que todos supieran que estábamos juntos.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste Edward? Estaba más que dispuesta.

Se escucha el reproche en su voz, pero confirme que estaba enojada cuando soltó su mano de la mía de un tirón y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho en una postura defensiva. Suspire, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada, pero yo también tenía derecho a estarlo.

Esa noche te vi con Jacob, se estaban besando bajo el roble que estaba bajo tu ventana.

…..

Vi como su rostro cambio del total enojo al asombro, y parece como si hubiera descubierto algo importante, me inquietaba que viera que vulnerable era, me mataba el hecho que en este instante me confirmara lo que he temido este tiempo, que nunca me amo y que en realidad amaba a Jacob. Pero comenzó a reír lo cual me desconcertó y enojo a partes iguales.

¿Creíste que tenía una relación secreta con Jake? ¿Qué te engañaba?

No podía responde, así que solo pude asentir como un estúpido, el antiguo y crudo enojo emergió de mi como si fuera la primera vez, pero yo ya no era el Edward de antes, así que me contuve.

Después de verlo me fui de tu casa furioso, no sé cómo, pero termine borracho a las a fueras del pueblo, y por obra del destino me encontré con Tanya y termine contándole todo sobre nosotros, como ya sabes Tanya te tenia resentimiento sobre esa época de su vida, hace un par de años cuando todavía estaba en la universidad regrese a casa para el cumpleaños de mamá y Alice me había pedido que llegara a la tienda y comprara algo y ahí me encontré por casualidad con Tanya, estaba embarazada, se había casado con el Peter el joven ministro de la iglesia, así que cuando me vio me pidió que tomáramos un té y me explico que todo lo que te hizo fue porque toda su adolescencia vivió resentida y celosa de ti, porque tu tenías una vida "perfecta" y ella vivía entre los conflictos e infidelidades de sus padres y no pudo con la envidia que sentía, por eso dejo de ser unida a ti, así que cuando le conté lo sucedido se convenció así misma que era el momento de vengarse de ti, invento lo de la apuesta, y yo acepte porque estaba borracho, enojado y herido.

Eso explica unas cosas, ¿Pero y la foto?

Eso fue real, pero espera, no es como te lo imaginas, ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos intentando tomarle fotos a Darcy y no se dejaba?

Si lo recuerdo.

Pues termine tomándole video hasta que escapo y nosotros comenzamos a besarnos, y paso lo demás, no me di cuenta que el teléfono seguía grabando hasta que llegue a casa y mi teléfono sonó avisando que no tenía memoria disponible, lo revise y mire el video de 3 horas de duración, y lo iba a borrar pero me gusto ese momento en el que estábamos abrazados después de demostrarnos lo mucho que nos queríamos, así que le tome una captura de pantalla y después elimine el video, Tanya me dijo que ese día aprovecho que estaba borracho y reviso mi teléfono cuando caí inconsciente y vio la foto y se la envió a su teléfono y la utilizo como ya sabemos.

¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? Lo hubiéramos solucionado, la verdad es que no tenía nada con Jake, esa noche fue su familia a cenar y a ver un partido de futbol americano con Charlie, después salimos a platicar en el tronco del árbol donde nos viste, y él me confeso que se iba a la army que era su vocación, y que tomo valor para decirme que estaba enamorado de mí y me beso, es lo que viste, supongo que viéndolo desde otro ángulo si parecía que te estaba engañando, pero estaba tan sorprendida esa noche que tarde algo de tiempo en reaccionar y separarme de él, después de eso le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más y le conté de ti.

¿En serio?

De verdad, posiblemente no me creas, pero es la verdad.

Le creía, sabía que era verdad a pesar de todo lo que vi y creí durante todo este tiempo, yo le creía y me golpeaba mentalmente por no haber solucionado el mal entendido pero el pasado no puede ser cambiado.


	18. La explicación parte 3

**Capítulo 18**

 **La explicación parte 3**

Nota de la autora: Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Ahora respecto a este capítulo es narrado por Edward, para evitar las posibles confusiones que se podrían dar. Eso es todo, que disfruten el capítulo.

Previamente

¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? Lo hubiéramos solucionado, la verdad es que no tenía nada con Jake, esa noche fue su familia a cenar y a ver un partido de futbol americano con Charlie, después salimos a platicar en el tronco del árbol donde nos viste, y él me confeso que se iba a la army que era su vocación, y que tomo valor para decirme que estaba enamorado de mí y me beso, es lo que viste, supongo que viéndolo desde otro ángulo si parecía que te estaba engañando, pero estaba tan sorprendida esa noche que tarde algo de tiempo en reaccionar y separarme de él, después de eso le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más y le conté de ti.

¿En serio?

De verdad, posiblemente no me creas, pero es la verdad.

Le creía, sabía que era verdad a pesar de todo lo que vi y creí durante todo este tiempo, yo le creía y me golpeaba mentalmente por no haber solucionado el mal entendido pero el pasado no puede ser cambiado.

….

Te creo, fui un idiota en ese tiempo.

No lo eras, es decir, a lo mejor lo eras un poco, pero te entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Sonreí en su intento de levantarme el ánimo, sabía que ella me hubiera enfrentado directamente.

Para ser sincero, muchas veces pensé en ir y medirte o mejor dicho exigirte una explicación, pero no lo pude hacer.

Levante la taza para darle otro trago al café pero estaba vacía, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa desde su lugar.

Lo siento me tome todo, te traeré otro.

No, así está bien, no necesito más, Ali cree que es un vicio para mí y debería dejarlo.

Una sonrisa tensa se posó en su rostro, sabía que mencionar a Alice sería un tema delicado para ella.

Se supone que ella hablaría contigo, pero me siento culpable por eso, los últimos años Alice ha estado sola desde lo que paso, se ha sentido mal, después de todo eras su mejor amiga.

La mirada de Bella era dudosa e incluso incrédula.

La verdad es que ese día regrese a la casa y termine en el rio que estaba cerca de la casa, y estaba bastante lamentable, me encontró ahí, ya sabes que tenemos esa conexión para saber cuándo el otro está en problemas.

Si lo recuerdo, era el poder de los mellizos, Esme me conto sobre eso.

Después de eso no recuerdo mucho la verdad, pero Alice dice que estuve fuera de mí y que le conté todo lo que había pasado, incluso mi encuentro con Tanya. No trato de justificarla, pero ella es mi hermana y somos muy unidos, y al igual que yo te juzgamos antes de preguntarte, y ella trato de protegerme.

Comencé a escuchar sonidos provenientes del interior de la casa, avisando que los demás están despiertos, ya habían pasado unos minutos y el silencio entre nosotros se estaba poniendo incómodo. Bella estiro sus piernas y comenzó a masajearlas, para el final suspirar.

Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, en realidad estoy aliviada, Alice era importante para mí, y me lastimo mucho el hecho de pensar que ella nunca me considero su amiga, pero ahora que sé que paso me siento aliviada ¿Sabes? Es decir, siento que puedo dejar todo esto ya en el pasado y volver a comenzar, y siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso aunque solo fuera una confusión o una mala jugada de la vida, pero al final parece que todo resulto bien.

Parece que sí, pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que siguiéramos juntos, yo nunca deje de tener estos sentimientos por ti, te he buscado por mucho tiempo, incluso busque a Angie y Ben.

No me dijeron nada de ti.

Lo sé, ellos tampoco me dijeron nada de ti más que estabas bien, pero Angie cobro venganza por ti, o por lo menos eso dijo después de abofetearme y casi fracturarme la espinilla de la patada que me dio.

Bella comenzó a reírse descontroladamente e inevitablemente me le uní.

¿De verdad hizo eso?

Sí, pero después le echo la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo.

Es raro en Angie que sea así, tengo meses sin verla, vendrá en unos días para la boda.

¿De verdad?

Si, cuando me mude aquí con mi tío y mis primos, Angie y Ben venían muy seguido, así que somos muy unidos.

Eso es una buena noticia, se supone que la vería la semana que viene para su chequeo quincenal del embarazo, me ahorrare el viaje.

¿Eres su doctor?

Si, después de nuestro explosivo encuentro tuvo una emergencia y la atendí, después de eso pudimos platicar y resolver todo, después me llamo y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su embarazo de alto riesgo y para compensar lo que había hecho en el pasado y comencé a viajar cada 15 días para visitarlos y revisar al bebe.

Te lo agradezco, sé que Ben y Ángela han estado buscando ser papas desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando supieron que estaban esperando a su bebe estaban muy felices.

Está muy ilusionada y Ben esta eufórico esperando a su pequeño campeón.

En ese momento se escuchó que abrían la puerta, nos giramos y vimos que era Jasper junto con Alice.

¿Estás bien Bella?

Si Jazz, no hay ningún problema.

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando, algunos más incomodos que otros, sin pensarlo me levante de mi lugar en las escaleras.

Deberíamos entrar, para desayunar todos juntos.

Rose estaba intentando hacer el desayuno, pero tu madre llego a tiempo para salvarnos a todos.

Eso está bien, ¿Entonces podrían dejarnos a solas? Quisiera hablar con Alice, claro si tú quieres.

El rostro de mi pequeña hermana se ilumino y sus ojos estaban esperanzados, pasó por el lado de Jasper y pude notar la leve caricia que se dieron, después entre a la casa seguido de Jasper.

Edward, ¿Podemos hablar?

Si

Lo seguí al despecho de su padre, un lugar muy imponente, una pared repleta de libros del suelo al techo, y en la pared más larga se podía observar la colección más impresionante de cuchillos y dagas que he visto.

¿Te gusta? Es la colección personal de papá.

Muy intimidante.

Lo es, ¿Quieres algo de bebes?

Es temprano, pero siento que necesito un whisky, doble si es posible.

Sonrió pareciendo entenderme, pero por su postura podía ver que tenía algo importante que decirme, me entrego la copa y las bebimos en silencio.

Dime lo que tengas que decir Jasper. Estas muy calmado, esto no puede ser bueno viniendo de tu parte.

Eres observador Cullen, pero tienes razón, a noche Bella me conto su parte de la historia, debo de confesar que tenía planeado castrarte con alguno de esos cuchillos de la pared y cuando se enterara Rose podría ser capaz de sacarte los ojos con las uñas, pero tienes suerte, Alice me conto tu parte de la historia, así que estoy reconsiderando mi plan, todavía creo que eres un idiota, pero ¿Qué planeas?

Todavía la amo, si es lo que preguntas. He cambiado, quiero luchar por ella, la he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

Ser descifrar a las personas, por eso soy psiquiatra, veo que dices la verdad, pero debes de saber que si lastimas de nuevo a Bella, los Hale y los Swan vamos a perseguirte y como sabes somos una familia de militares y policías, los mejores en su campo.

Lo mismo te diré, Emmett y yo no somos militares, pero los Cullen somos excelentes cazadores y tiradores, no juegues o lastimes a Alice porque vas a lamentarlo.

Nos miramos directamente durante un largo momento pero al final terminamos en carcajadas, nos dimos un apretón de manos y salimos para ir al comedor donde escuchamos el llamado de Rosaline. Al mirar hacia atrás pude ver a Bella y Alice se abrazaban y podría jurar que incluso vi unas cuantas lágrimas.

Me permitir tener esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	19. Dejando todo atrás parte 1

**Capítulo 19**

 **Dejando todo atrás parte 1**

Nota de la autora: Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Ahora respecto a este capítulo y los que siguen son narrados por Bella. Eso es todo, que disfruten el capítulo.

Previamente

Dime lo que tengas que decir Jasper. Estas muy calmado, esto no puede ser bueno viniendo de tu parte.

Eres observador Cullen, pero tienes razón, a noche Bella me conto su parte de la historia, debo de confesar que tenía planeado castrarte con alguno de esos cuchillos de la pared y cuando se enterara Rose podría ser capaz de sacarte los ojos con las uñas, pero tienes suerte, Alice me conto tu parte de la historia, así que estoy reconsiderando mi plan, todavía creo que eres un idiota, pero ¿Qué planeas?

Todavía la amo, si es lo que preguntas. He cambiado, quiero luchar por ella, la he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

Ser descifrar a las personas, por eso soy psiquiatra, veo que dices la verdad, pero debes de saber que si lastimas de nuevo a Bella, los Hale y los Swan vamos a perseguirte y como sabes somos una familia de militares y policías, los mejores en su campo.

Lo mismo te diré, Emmett y yo no somos militares, pero los Cullen somos excelentes cazadores y tiradores, no juegues o lastimes a Alice porque vas a lamentarlo.

Nos miramos directamente durante un largo momento pero al final terminamos en carcajadas, nos dimos un apretón de manos y salimos para ir al comedor donde escuchamos el llamado de Rosaline. Al mirar hacia atrás pude ver a Bella y Alice se abrazaban y podría jurar que incluso vi unas cuantas lágrimas.

Me permitir tener esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

….

Bella Pov

De verdad tenia mucho miedo de que no quisieras hablar conmigo Bella, ayer que te vi, entre en pánico y al mismo tiempo estaba esperanzada, tenía miedo de buscarte, pero estoy muy feliz del que destino nos reunirá.

¿Todavía crees mucho en el destino?

Claro que sí, si no creyera, ¿Cómo terminaríamos aquí? ¿Por qué entre todas las personas que existen en este mundo, se tuvieron que enamorar Emm y Rose?

En eso tienes razón, el mundo es muy pequeño.

Parece que sí.

Nos miramos nerviosas, no sabíamos que hacer, pero sin previo aviso comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas de los bonitos ojos de Alice.

Lo siento mucho Bella, de verdad que lo hago, fui una perra contigo, pero de verdad pensé en ese momento que era lo correcto, pero después de que Emmett nos contara como sufrías comencé a dudar la "traición", pero yo amo a mi hermano y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero después de que me consumió el arrepentimiento, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y que tendré siempre. Desde entonces jamás he conocido a alguien sincero hasta que conocí a Rose, pero siempre viví con el vacío desde que te fuiste, cuando volvimos al instituto y se comenzó a propagar la noticia de que te habías mudado a estudiar en otro lado, y nadie sabía a donde, y no tuve el coraje de atreverme a preguntarles a Ángela y Ben, Edward cambio desde entonces, ya no volvió hacer el mismo.

Sus manos taparon su pequeño rostro y se sacudió en sollozos, la abrace con fuerza hasta lograr calmarla, después de unos minutos nos separamos y limpie sus lágrimas con mis dedos y ella hizo lo mismo con las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

Lo siento mucho B, perdóname, sé que no lo merezco, pero todos estos años he estado terriblemente arrepentida.

Shhh, tranquila A, Edward hablo conmigo, lo entiendo todo, todos estos años estuve furiosa, pero ahora lo entiendo todo y no hay nada que perdonar, hiciste lo correcto yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y muy dentro de mí, yo te seguía queriendo, es como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de ser mi amiga.

La radiante sonrisa de Alice apareció e ilumino todo su rostro, sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos me abrazaron y no pude contenerme más y le regrese el abrazo.

Auch, estas muy fuerte Bella.

Lo siento A, es por el entrenamiento.

¿Entrenas?

Mayormente por el trabajo-

¿Tu trabajo? ¿Eres una especie de deportista olímpica o guardaespaldas?

Comencé a reír hasta dolerme las costillas. Alice me miraba confundida pero sonriente.

Veras Alice yo soy…

La puerta se abrió y un agradable y delicioso olor a tocino salió de la casa, Rose nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero lucia perfecta como siempre.

Lo he notado, está ocurriendo algo, ¿Qué me ocultan? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué me ocultas Isabella Swan Hale?

Suspire. Sabía que le tenía que decir, pero esperaba que fuera en privado.

Tienes razón Ro, los conozco a todos de Forks como se dijo a noche.

Lo sé, Emmett me lo dijo, pero no me quiso decir más, así que debió ocurrir algo importante para que me lo oculte.

Edward y yo fuimos pareja en el instituto, no termino nada bien, incluso termine viniendo a vivir aquí con ustedes, fue un mal entendido lo que nos separó y Alice estuvo de su lado.

¿Edward fue quien te rompió el corazón?

Sí.

Voy a sacarle los ojos.

No lo hagas, todo está resuelto, fue un mal entendido. Éramos idiotas y jóvenes.

Rose suspiro y comenzó a relajarse.

Supongo que está bien, no hubiera querido arruinar mi boda sacándole los ojos a mi cuñado-

Todas comenzamos a reír y Rose tomo la mano de nosotras dos.

Estoy contenta de que todo se solucionara y podamos ser amigas las 3.

Más que eso, seremos familia lo presiento.

Alice siempre decía esas cosas raras y al final terminaban teniendo sentido, me sentía tranquila, todo estaba solucionado y podría dejarse todo atrás.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir llamando la atención de las chicas que estaban hablando de arreglos florales.

Lo siento, pero estoy hambrienta, necesito correr para darme una ducha y poder desayunar.

De acuerdo, te apartare una silla.

Gracias Ro.

Después de una ducha rápida y ponerme unos jeans oscuros, converse y una camiseta verde militar de entrenamiento que usaba en la base baje corriendo.

El comedor estaba impregnado al olor del desayuno, la mesa estaba repleta de comida, quien lo viera pensaría que vamos a desperdiciar mucha comida, pero estoy segura de que eso no pasara. Me senté en la esquina derecha de la mesa entre mi tío y Jazz, este me paso un plato repleto de tocino y huevos revueltos, Rose me paso un plato de panqueques y tome 4.

No creo que puedas comer todo eso, es mucho para alguien como tú.

Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, y eso causo una risa en la familia Hale.

Chico, en esta familia de militares comemos como se debe.

Emmett se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después reacciono.

Usted es militar, Jasper trabaja en el ejército, y Rose necesita mantener sus curvas, ¿Pero tu Bella? No tiene sentido, en Forks comías menos que un pajarito.

Como dijo el general, somos una familia de militares.

Termine mi segundo panqueque e iba por el tocino cuando el alboroto comenzó.

¿Estás diciendo que también trabajas en el ejército?

Sí. – termine mi tocino y Jazz me dio más.

¿Cómo enfermera, oficinista o reclutadora?

Ninguna de ese Edward.

¿Entonces qué haces?

Soy piloto.

¿De qué?

En general piloteo helicopteros para recorrer distancias cortas, pero manejo MV-22B y mi favorito el C-5 para los viajes largos.

Los Cullen estaban pasmados y me miraban con los ojos abiertos y 5 segundos después una fuerte carcajada de Emmett resonó por todo el comedor.

Eso de verdad fue chistoso, casi me lo creí.

Jazz comenzó a toser para disimular la risa, el tío Will lo miraba muy ofendido y Rose lo codeo para que guardara la compostura.

En esta casa no bromeamos con eso.

¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Eres militar? ¿Cómo los de la tele?

Si es verdad Ali. Lo soy, no sé si como los de la tele.

¿Qué paso con tu sueño? En Forks me dijiste que querías estudiar letras o literatura clásica.

Una sonrisa trato de cruzar mi rostro pero logro detenerla a medias, que Edward recordara eso causo cosquillas en mi estómago.

Lo hice solo que no duro lo que esperaba…


	20. Dejando todo atrás parte 2

**Capítulo 20**

 **Dejando todo atrás parte 2**

Previamente

¿Estás diciendo que también trabajas en el ejército?

Sí. – termine mi tocino y Jazz me dio más.

¿Cómo enfermera, oficinista o reclutadora?

Ninguna de ese Edward.

¿Entonces qué haces?

Soy piloto.

¿De qué?

En general piloteo helicópteros para recorrer distancias cortas, pero manejo MV-22B y mi favorito el C-5 para los viajes largos.

Los Cullen estaban pasmados y me miraban con los ojos abiertos y 5 segundos después una fuerte carcajada de Emmett resonó por todo el comedor.

Eso de verdad fue chistoso, casi me lo creí.

Jazz comenzó a toser para disimular la risa, el tío Will lo miraba muy ofendido y Rose lo codeo para que guardara la compostura.

En esta casa no bromeamos con eso.

¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Eres militar? ¿Cómo los de la tele?

Si es verdad Ali. Lo soy, no sé si como los de la tele.

¿Qué paso con tu sueño? En Forks me dijiste que querías estudiar letras o literatura clásica.

Una sonrisa trato de cruzar mi rostro pero logro detenerla a medias, que Edward recordara eso causo cosquillas en mi estómago.

Lo hice solo que no duro lo que esperaba…

….

¿Ocurrió algo?

No, solo que un par de meses antes de terminar el instituto estaba buscando opciones para entrar en la universidad, en realidad ya había escogido ir con Jazz y Rose, así podría seguir viviendo en la casa y evitarme todo el traslado y todo eso.

Nunca consideraste ir a Nueva York, te espere durante mucho tiempo Bells

Emm me miraba herido y algo molesto.

Si pensé en hacerlo, pero después de vivir aquí pensé que lo mejor sería no hacerlo, no me sentía segura.

Emmett asintió entendiendo por qué no pude ir con él a Nueva York, todos estarían ahí y yo no quería verlos, Edward tenía una expresión dura mezclada con pesar, quería decir que no era su culpa, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Bueno, una tarde llego mi tío y nos contó que le habían pedido ir a Inglaterra y dirigir una base militar familiar. Después de hablar con mis papas y considerar regresar a Forks, papá hablo conmigo y me dijo que fuera con mis tío y los mellizos y estudiara en una buena universidad, yo sabía que para él y mamá era muy duro decirme que me fuera tan lejos de casa, y que se preocupaban por mi educación, y la verdad es que también quería y conocer todos los lugares que siempre soñé, ir a al lugar donde se escrito orgullo y prejuicio y a la casa de las hermanas Bronte, así que me fui.

Entonces ¿vivir en la base es lo que cambio tu forma de ver?

No exactamente Carlisle.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, a pesar de los años era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Entendía como todos tenían esta aura de belleza.

Comencé a ir a la universidad, obtuve una beca, como Jasper había entrado a un grupo privilegiado de estudiantes y Rose comenzó con sus prácticas en los estudios de moda, y el general estaba todo el día trabajando y yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la escuela, hasta la cena que era cuando estábamos todos, así que pregunte por actividades extra clases o algo así para matar el tiempo, pero en administración me ofrecieron tener clases extras por mi buen promedio, así que acepte, pasaba en la escuela d llegaba a casa para hacer la cena.

Wow, siempre fuiste una nerd Bells.

La verdad es que si no fuera por Bella todos hubiéramos terminado desnutridos o comiendo comida chatarra, algo que no podía permitirme, no podía estudiar diseño de modas y descuidarme.

Todos soltamos la risa al ver la cara de terror de Rose.

Siempre supimos que eras un tipo genio, no me sorprende, Edward se graduó 2 generaciones antes, vivió literalmente en la universidad, ustedes son iguales en eso.

Es cierto, Eddie también eres un nerd.

Todos rieron a excepción de Edward que estaba enojado, así que tuve la oportunidad de observarlo, a diferencia del pasado era mucho más serio y lucia más maduro, y parecía que había seguido haciendo deporte, conservaba el cuerpo atlético del instituto, al sentir mi mirada volteo a verme directamente.

Entonces ¿También te graduaste antes Bella?

Si, casi 2 años antes, básicamente me corrieron de la escuela, hice mis prácticas como maestra suplente en una preparatoria dando clases de literatura, y me ofrecieron trabajo en varias editoriales, un par de meses después le dieron un fin de semana libre a mi tío, y nos propuso ir a la casa de campo de un amigo suyo.

Los Muller se portaron geniales y fue un fin de semana genial.

Sthepe se portó muy linda con nosotras y cocinaba delicioso.

Joseph tenía un pequeño helicóptero y nos dio un paseo, incluso una clase exprés, nos contó de sus experiencias piloteando, después de eso comencé a ir más a la base, aprendí mas y más y decidí ser piloto de rescate y apoyo, supuse que sería más útil que estar encerrada leyendo.

¿Cómo lograste convencer a Charlie? Es un viejo testarudo.

Fue difícil Carlisle. Convencí a mis padres para que adelantaran su viaje, cuando llegaron les plantee lo de entrar en el ejército, Charlie dijo que no sin pensarlo, me exigió que tomara el ascenso que me ofrecieron en mi trabajo en los Ángeles, que por lo menos estaba más cerca de casa y mamá pues ella solo lloraba pensando en que iría a la guerra. Después de un par de días logre hablar con ellos y les explique que en realidad solo quería ayudar, que no iba a estar en batalla o algo parecido, solo transportar equipo médico, y también les dije que ya no era una niña, que era adulta y lo iba hacer estuvieran de acuerdo o no. Al final medio aceptaron y me dijeron que hiciera lo que creía mejor para mí y así termine siendo piloto.

Debió haber sido una decisión difícil para mi amigo, si recuerdo que hace unos años note a Charlie algo cabizbajo y me comento que habías decidido quedarte en el extranjero un tiempo, pero no menciono nada más.

Creo que fue porque no acepto totalmente mi decisión, hasta unos meses después que fueron a la base de entrenamiento de la ARMY en Arizona que es donde comencé a trabajar, por lo general transporto por lo general a médicos sin fronteras, enfermeras, equipos médicos y víveres.

¿A dónde has ido Bella?

Pues he estado por todo el mundo Edward, voy a donde me envíen y necesiten.

Es cierto cuñado, siempre que ocurren desafortunados desastres naturales en cualquier lugar ella y Jasper son los primeros en partir a ayudar.

¿Por qué vas ustedes a ese tipo de lugares?

Bueno Alice, cuando pasas ese tipo de sucesos Bella es enviada para llevar el equipo médico de emergencia, yo trabajo en una clínica militar como psiquiatra ayudando a los soldados a adaptarse cuando regresan, pero cuando pasan estas situaciones voy porque después de todo soy médico y tuve una formación y es mi obligación moral ayudar a los necesitados, y Bella tiene una carrera técnica en enfermería, así que nos quedamos en los campamentos médicos ayudar a los necesitados.

¡WOW SON SORPRENDENTES!

No es nada fuera de lo común Emmett, y aunque a Rose no le guste decirlo ella también va con nosotros cuando puede.

¿Es cierto bebe?

Algunas veces voy, pero no hago mucho.

No seas modesta Ro, siempre llega ayudar a reconstruir, va a los albergues y casas hogares, ayuda a las personas a encontrar a sus familiares desaparecido y en otras ocasiones les permite despedirse de sus muertos.

No pensé que pudiera enamorarme más de ti osita, pero cada día me demuestras que eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

Rose se sonrojo y Emmett le dio un beso en la frente, fue un momento muy bonito hasta que se escuchó el carraspeo de parte de mi tío, todos volteamos a verlo y el miraba a Emmett con el rostro serio.

Todavía no están casados jovencito, respeten esta casa.

Emmett soltó a Rose con temor mientras miraba a mi tío, de pronto Jazz comenzó a reír y mi tío le guiño un ojo, y Emmett se relajó.

Después de terminar de desayunar los hombres se fueron para pasar una tarde masculina mientras que las mujeres hablábamos sobre preparativos de la boda, ya entrada la tarde todos regresaron estábamos hablando sobre la cena para la recepción cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta me levante para abrir la puerta, un grito me sorprendió y sentí los brazos de mi madre.

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Que alegría, pensé que llegarían antes de la boda.

Ese era el plan abeja, pero a noche tu madre telefoneó a tu tío y le dijo que habías llegado y vinimos a primera hora de la mañana y aquí estamos.

Eres una mala hija, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Arruinaron mi sorpresa, mañana iba a llegar a Forks y traerlos de aquí, ya había conseguido un helicóptero y todo.

¡Nada de eso! Me dan pavor esas cosas, lo bueno es que ya llegamos.

Lo se mamá, ¿Por qué traen tantas maletas?

Ya sabes cómo es tu madre, le dije que empacara ligero.

Mamá lucia ofendida, papá y yo sonreímos, entre los dos metimos las maletas a la casa.

¡Tíos!

¡Oh pequeña Rose! Estas guapísima.

Gracias tía, cada día luces más joven, tío el bigote le ha crecido, te ves más varonil.

Charlie sonrió complacido, le dio un abrazo a Rose, unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras y apareció Jazz y mi tío.

Cuñado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Un par de semanas. Desde la última pesca Will.

Recuerdo ese enorme bagre, pero entren, Jasper lleva las maletas de tus tíos.

Te ayudo.

Tome la maleta de mi padre y Jasper las dos de mama, no íbamos ni a la mitad de las escaleras cuando se escuchó un grito de emoción que venía de la sala, parecía que mamá ya había descubierto al prometido secreto de Rosaline. Llegamos a la habitación que usaban mis padres siempre que venían y dejamos las maletas en la cama.

Así que te gusta Alice.

Jasper me volteo a ver y sonrió con un coqueteo descarado.

, me gusta, después que la vi movió algo dentro de mí.

No creo que te guste, creo que te has enamorado.

¡¿Qué?! La conozco desde hace un par de meses, para el amor se necesita tiempo.

No lo creo el amor necesita un instante para plantarse en tu ser, ocupas tiempo para cuidarlo y hacerlo crecer, pero querido Jazz, tú ya tienes esa semilla dentro de ti por fin fuiste atrapado.

Jazz me miraba confundió, le guiñe un ojo y lo deje para que reflexionara sobre su situación, algo me decía que todo iba a cambiar pronto.


	21. La vida sigue

**Capítulo 21**

 **La vida sigue**

Previamente

Así que te gusta Alice.

Jasper me volteo a ver y sonrió con un coqueteo descarado.

, me gusta, después que la vi movió algo dentro de mí.

No creo que te guste, creo que te has enamorado.

¡¿Qué?! La conozco desde hace un par de meses, para el amor se necesita tiempo.

No lo creo el amor necesita un instante para plantarse en tu ser, ocupas tiempo para cuidarlo y hacerlo crecer, pero querido Jazz, tú ya tienes esa semilla dentro de ti por fin fuiste atrapado.

Jazz me miraba confundió, le guiñe un ojo y lo deje para que reflexionara sobre su situación, algo me decía que todo iba a cambiar pronto.

….

Los días pasaron de una forma agradable 6 días para la boda y todo estaba listo pero los nervios de Rose eran terribles, nos tenía al límite a todos.

Ya está todo listo y perfecto Ro, deja de preocuparte en vano, solo quedan unos días para que seas una mujer casada.

No lo sé Bella, siento que va a fallar algo.

Para nada cuñada, ya está listo el banquete, la música, el Dj, la carpa, las flores, la iglesia, está todo absolutamente listo y hermoso, yo Alice Cullen no permitiré que tu boda se arruine.

Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes las amo.

La puerta del cuarto de Rose se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Emm y sonrió al vernos

Vengo por ustedes, ya está todo listo para la parrillada.

Lo seguimos hacia al jardín y me dedique a sacar los panes para las hamburguesas y hot dogs cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar repetitivamente.

¿Quién será el loco que pretende romper nuestro timbre?

No lo sé hijo, no me gusta nada.

Los hombres se pusieron tensos como si esperaran que quien estuviera acabando con el timbre fuera un especie de terrorista, Jasper se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de Charlie y mi tío, dos segundos después se escucharon varios gritos bastantes conocidos, entre a la casa junto con el resto del grupo, al ver a loa recién llegados también grite de la felicidad.

¡Bella!

¡Angie! ¡Ben!

Corrí y los abrace para terminar llorando de felicidad con Ángela.

Estoy muy feliz por verte, te ves preciosísima embarazada, estas reluciente, no puedo esperar para conocer a mi ahijado.

Pero si tú también estas guapísima. Nosotros también lo esperamos con locura, pero ya solo falta un par de semas para que estén con nosotros.

Me alegro de verte tan bien Ángela.

Esta grito sorprendida al escuchar a Edward.

¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esperen, al final se reencontraron y están juntos ¿Verdad?

Una risa que trato de ocultarse en una patetica tos de parte de Emm retumbo por la sala.

No Angie, no lo vas a creer, pero Rose se va a casar con Emm.

¡¿Qué?!

Te dije que no ibas a creértelo.

¿De verdad Rose?

Si Angie, nos amamos.

Ángela comenzó a llorar y abrazar a los novios y estos le regresaron el abrazo conmovidos.

¡Lo siento! Son las hormonas.

Después de terminar la ronda de saludos y meter las cosas de mis amigos en una de las 3 habitaciones restantes de la casa, por fin salimos al jardín para seguir con nuestra comida.

La comida estaba deliciosa, la compañía esplendida y el ambiente estaba relajado, me gustaba la sensación de serenidad que rondaba por el aire.

Bella ¿Quieres otra?

Edward me ofrecía otro plato con papas fritas y una hamburguesa, sonreí.

Gracias, pero ya no podría comerme otra hamburguesa me comí 3.

Con sumo cuidado partió la hamburguesa a la mitad y me ofreció el pedazo más chico.

Podemos compartirla.

Tome la hamburguesa y las papas y me la comí gustosa, estaba comenzando a tener soñolencia post comida, cuando note el movimiento nervioso que Edward tenía en los dedos desde el instituto.

¿Te ocurre algo?

Se volteo a verme extrañado y yo señale sus manos y el sonrió en forma de disculpa.

Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? O quizás no, pero Jasper dice que cuando exteriorizas tus problemas o preocupaciones tienen una perfectiva distinta.

Él lo reflexiono unos minutos, y termino tronándose los nudillos.

Carlisle me ha ofrecido ser el jefe de pediatría en Forks, van abrir la nueva área financiada con recursos del estado.

¡Wow! Felicidades, eso suena como una gran oportunidad.

Lo es.

¿Pero no quieres hacerlo?

Si quiero, en realidad es la mejor excusa para poder regresar a Forks, la ciudad me estresa muchísimo, solo que no creo que esté listo para ir solo.

Están tus padres ahí.

Edward me miro como si se debatieron decir algo o no, tomo un trago de su cerveza y después de desechar la botella me miró fijamente.

Bella sal conmigo.

Me quede pasmada por la rotundidad de sus palabras.

¿De qué hablas Edward?

Sal conmigo por favor. Tengamos una cita.

¿Por qué haríamos eso?

El revolvió su cabello como signo de nerviosismo, pero sin que yo lo esperara tomo mi mano y una calidez extraña pero confortante recorrió mi mano.

Bella, ya te lo había dicho, pero lo voy a volver a repetir, yo todavía te quiero, aunque suene extraño, durante todo este tiempo estuviste en mi corazón y mente, no sé porque, ni yo lo entiendo, pero te pido o mejor dicho te ruego que salgas conmigo, necesito saber si podemos estar juntos, si podemos volver a intentarlo o si ya no hay opción para nosotros más que ser amigos, no puedo seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre.

La intensidad de sus palabras me dejo muda, miles de respuestas se me ocurrieron, pero ninguna salió de mis labios, hasta que al final junte la fuerza.

¿Qué vamos a ganar con esto Edward? Si todo sale mal podemos afectar a los demás, es mejor dejar todo así.

¿Y vamos a vivir con él "que pudo pasar"? ¿No es mejor arriesgarnos y sacar algo bueno de esto? Y en el caso de que no funcione, podemos guardar todo en los recuerdos y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Mi mente sabía que tenía razón, pero mi instinto decía que me mantuviera alejada, pero yo ya no era la Bella de antes, y mi corazón decía que me arriesgara, al final no me haría más daño.

Está bien. Hagámoslo.

Esta noche.

De acuerdo.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y se levantó para jugar futbol americano con los demás hombres. La tarde estaba pasando tranquilamente para los demás, pero para mí pasaba demasiado rápido. Decidí subir a mi habitación para dormir una hora o dos, pero no funciono, mi cerebro no quería descansar, así que decidí levantarme y ver que me pondría esta noche, pero no había nada adecuado para usar, tenía los nervios de punta.

Relájate Bella, solo es Edward, él ya te vio hasta en pijama llena de agujeros.

Respire profundamente y me deje caer en la cama, pero no pude engañarme, necesitaba ayuda así que tome mi teléfono y abrí whatsapp y escribí "Ayuda urgente, vengan a mi cuarto ¡AHORA!" y se lo envié a las chicas, en menos de un minuto mi puerta se estrelló con la pared, Rose entro como un torbellino.

¡¿Qué pasa?! Viene corriendo

Comencé a reír nerviosamente mientras que Rose recuperaba el aliento, después entro Ángela ayudada por Alice.

¿Qué ocurre B? Vine lo más rápido que pude, pero esta panza me hace más lenta.

Termine de limpiarme la lagrimas que me provoco la risa.

Gracias chicas, no es nada grave. En realidad necesito asesoría.

¿Sobre qué?

Lo que pasa Alice es que tu hermano Edward me pidió que tuviéramos una cita esta noche.

Como si lo viera en cámara lenta toda subieron sus manos y taparon sus bocas para contener un grito, pero no lo lograron, porque medio segundo después resonó por todo el cuarto.

Shh, me han dejado sorda, no es tan importante.

¡Como dices eso! Si todo sale bien, tú y mi hermano van a volver a estar juntos como siempre debió ser.

Si B, yo me casare con Emmett, Alice con Jazz y tú con Edward, sería perfecto, podríamos darle muchos primos hermosos al pequeño Ben.

Todas chillaron emocionadas, un pequeño pero constante dolor se instaló en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Chicas por favor contrólense, no se hagan ideas que no son, ni me voy a casar con Edward, ni vamos a tener bebes. No hay ningún tipo de oportunidad para nosotros, acepte salir con él porque insistió, para cerrar totalmente todo y dejarlo en el pasado como debe ser.

Después de desahogarme por fin pude sentirme relajada.

¿Esa es la mentira que te estás diciendo para hacerte sentir bien?

Todas miramos a Ángela con la boca abierta, ella se levantó con una facilidad apabullante para tener casi 9 meses de embarazo.

¿De qué hablas Angie? Estoy siendo totalmente sincera.

Lo noto Bella, de verdad crees esa absurda mentira, pero la verdad es que deseas esto, deseas que Edward sea sincero y que todo salga bien con él, lo deseas igual o más que cuando estuvimos en el instituto. No te mientas, se sincera contigo misma, atrévete y se feliz. Total si no funciona vas a quedar en paz contigo misma, pero si te cierras a darte la oportunidad va a llegar un momento en el futuro en el que lo lamentaras y vivirás con el remordimiento toda la vida.

Ángela tiene razón B, mi hermano nunca te olvido y yo soy testigo de eso, debo de ser sincera y decir que en todo este tiempo trate de que el saliera con alguien, le organice miles de citas pero él no se mostraba interesado, al final las chicas se obsesionaban más o se desilusionaban de él.

Yo también intente eso Bella. Cuando comencé a salir con Emmett tuvimos varias citas dobles con Edward porque mis compañeras querían probar suerte con él, pero él nunca mostro interés, entonces pensé que era gay y lo cuestione por eso, y él me dijo que no le interesaba salir con nadie porque para él ya existía una mujer en su corazón y después de eso lo dejó en paz.

La información que me dieron comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza, el dolor en la cien incremento, el estómago se me revolvió.

¿Estás bien?

No Ro.

Lo sentimos, no queríamos agobiarte.

Está bien Alice.

Agradecí los 5 minutos de silencio que me concedieron, respire lentamente para poder asimilar todo.

Entiendo todo lo que me dijeron, pero al contrario que Edward todo este tiempo me esforcé por olvidarlo, así que ya no me siento igual.

Yo creo que está ahí escondido, pero tiene reencontrarlo, la cuestión es que quieras.

Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

Todas gritaron de emoción. Después de eso todo fue demasiado rápido, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba lista con mis jeans negros, una blusa rosa coral con un cárdigan negro y para cerrar el conjunto unos botines bajos negros, un maquillaje natural y el pelo suelto natural. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Alice me dio un bolso cruzado y me despedí de ellas, al salir del cuarto me encontré con Edward recargado en la pared.

Te ves preciosa.

Gracias, tu igual, quiero decir te ves muy bien.

El sonrió y me ofreció el brazo y yo lo acepte, en realidad se miraba bien con sus vaqueros oscuros, la camisa blanca y su saco casual negro. Bajamos y encontramos al resto de la familia sentada en la sala.

¿A dónde vas Isabella?

Edward me invito a cenar fuera papá.

Charlie se nos quedó viendo para después asentir gruñón.

No lleguen muy tarde.

Si jefe Swan.

Papa sonrió y salimos de la casa, nos dirigimos a un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro.

Bonito auto y ¿El volvo?

Una mirada melancólica se instaló en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa con él?

Está en Vancouver, lo deje hace un par de meses, necesita restauración y un amigo tiene un taller y está trabajando en él.

Pero regresara mejor contigo, no deberías preocuparte mucho.

Lo sé, eso espero. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Donde tú quieras.

¿Todavía es tu comida preferida la italiana? Porque hay un excelente restaurante en el centro.

Excelente vayamos hacia ahí.


	22. Una cita diferente

**Capítulo 22**

 **Una cita diferente**

Previamente

Bajamos y encontramos al resto de la familia sentada en la sala.

¿A dónde vas Isabella?

Edward me invito a cenar fuera papá.

Charlie se nos quedó viendo para después asentir gruñón.

No lleguen muy tarde.

Si jefe Swan.

Papa sonrió y salimos de la casa, nos dirigimos a un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro.

Bonito auto y ¿El volvo?

Una mirada melancólica se instaló en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa con él?

Está en Vancouver, lo deje hace un par de meses, necesita restauración y un amigo tiene un taller y está trabajando en él.

Pero regresara mejor contigo, no deberías preocuparte mucho.

Lo sé, eso espero. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Donde tú quieras.

¿Todavía es tu comida preferida la italiana? Porque hay un excelente restaurante en el centro.

Excelente vayamos hacia ahí.

…

El restaurante era bonito, agradable y acogedor, la comida era simplemente exquisita y la plática era buena y cómoda.

¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

No gracias Edward, ya tome bastante y la verdad es que estoy algo llena.

Si quieres podemos salir y caminar en el parque que está en frente para que bajar la comida.

Suena como una buena idea.

Las estrellas brillaban sorprendentemente fuerte, el aire era fresco pero agradable, las familias que estaban al r4ededor estaban jugando con sus hijos después de un largo día laboral, comenzamos a seguir el sendero por donde estaban las personas corriendo o trotando.

¿Te das cuentas?

¿Sobre qué?

Seguimos siendo los mismos Bella, hemos crecido, madurado y pasado por diferentes experiencias, pero en esencia seguimos siendo los mismos.

Después de platicar en la cena entendia lo que decía, seguíamos siendo los mismos que fuimos en el instituto pero en una versión mejorada.

Tienes razón. Es bueno saber que seguimos llevándonos bien.

Edward sonrió, iba a decir algo cuando una pequeña niña llamo nuestra atención, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus regordetas mejillas, caminamos hacia ella y Edward capto su atención al ponerse en cuclillas en frente de ella.

¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Estas perdida?

La niña al verlo corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, eso llamo la atención de las demás personas del parque.

¡JESSI!

Una mujer salió corriendo hacia nosotros arrebatando a la pequeña niña de los brazos de Edward.

¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi hija?! ¡Alguien llame a la policía! ¡AUXILIO! ¡Alguien ayúdenos!

Edward y yo nos miramos preocupados, los gritos de la mujer atrajeron rápidamente la atención de los demás padres y estos se reunieron en una multitud a nuestro alrededor para evitar que huyéramos. Después de unos tensos 5 minutos una pareja de oficiales llego al lugar antes de que la multitud enfurecida nos linchara.

¿Qué ocurre aquí señores?

¡Son ellos!

¡Se han querido llevar a la niña!

¡DEGENERADOS!

La situación era preocupante e incluso algo comida, Edward suspiro y tomo mi mano como gesto tranquilizador.

Es una equivocación, no tratamos de hacer lo que sea que piensan.

¡¿Entonces por qué mi hija estaba llorando?!

No lo sabemos señora, nosotros veníamos caminando cuando vimos a su hija llorando al lado de esa cerca, mi compañero solo le pregunto que tenía.

Los padres no nos creyeron y se mostraron indignados, pidieron que nos arrestaran, mientras que uno de los oficiales trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Guarden la calma todos por favor, nosotros estamos aquí para solucionar este conflicto, dejen que terminen de explicar estos jóvenes y después analizaremos como proceder. Entonces, expliquen ¿Que hacen aquí en el parque?, y ¿Quiénes son?

Nosotros estamos en una cita, estábamos cenando en el restaurante italiano de en frente, pueden comprobarlo, yo soy Edward Cullen y soy médico cirujano en el área de pediatría del hospital presbiteriano de Nueva York.

Saco su billetera y saco su identificación oficial del hospital y esta fue pasando por todas las manos de los presentes.

¿Y usted señorita?

Yo soy Isabella Swan y soy piloto de aviación, trabajo para la armada, estoy de licencia.

Escuche varias risas masculinas provenientes de la multitud, gire los ojos y busque mi credencial de certificación y se la entregue al oficial, el después de admirarla junto con las demás personas y comprobar que era oficial, me la entrego.

De acuerdo, parecen buenas personas y todos sus datos son reales, la niña no tiene ningún daño, así que pueden irse.

Nosotros asentimos y comenzamos a caminar, pero la niña volvió a llorar y tomo la camisa de Edward, este lucia preocupado y quiso tocar a la niña pero la madre la alejo.

Señora déjeme revisarla, posiblemente esta enferma.

Ella lo miraba dudosa.

Soy médico ya lo comprobé, no voy a lastimarla y están todos presentes, confié en mí.

Después de pensarlo por un momento la señora coloco a la niña en la banca más cercana y Edward con un profesionalismo y gentileza reviso a la pequeña, pero no mostraba ningún daño o enfermedad evidente.

¿Te duele algo princesa?

No lele nada.

Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

La niña se bajó de la banca y corrió hacia el lugar donde la encontramos y señalaba el hueco entre la reja que separaba al parque con un barranco.

Está ahí.

¿Qué está ahí cariño?

Mi bebe.

El fondo de barranco estaba oscuro pero parecía poco profundo.

Oficial puedo tomar prestada su lámpara.

El me la dio y tras prenderla y ver un pequeño arrastre en la orilla como si algo se hubiera resbalado por el barranco, seguí el rastro con la luz y al final del barranco se encontraba una muñeca y unos ojos oscuros asustados de un cachorro, este al ver la luz comenzó a ladrar y tratar de levantarse, parecía herido, la niña al escuchar al perro comenzó a llorar.

¡Mi bebe!

Señora ¿Es suyo el cachorro?

No, la muñeca sí, pero el cachorro vivía aquí en el parque.

Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, ¿En su patrulla tiene una cuerda, guantes y de casualidad una manta o bolsa?

Sí, tengo todo eso

Tráigalo por favor.

El segundo oficial corrió a la patrulla mientras me quitaba la chamarra.

¿Piensas bajar sola?

Sí.

Vas a lastimarte, esperemos a control de animales.

Está bien Edward, será fácil. No va a pasar nada, aparte me encuentro con el mejor medico de Nueva York.

No es tiempo de bromear, no bajes por favor.

El oficial me entrego lo que le pedí, amarre la cuerda al poste de metal de la reja, me puse los guantes y metí la manta a la mochila y me la coloque en la espalda.

Estoy lista, es un alivio que no utilizara tacones, ahora Edward necesito que mantengas fija la lámpara junto con los oficiales, no voy a tardar más de 5 minutos ¿De acuerdo?, después iremos a comer pastel.

El me miro dudoso pero asintió. Cruce la reja e hice un soporte de seguridad entre el poste y yo con la cuerda.

Oficial ¿Me presta su cuchillo?

El me miro receloso.

No se preocupe, es por si acaso el cachorro se atoro con algo, también tengo permiso de armas por si quiere que se lo enseñe.

El me lo entrego y lo coloque en mi cinturón.

¿Segura que vas a estar bien?

Lo juro Edward, no te preocupes, iré muy rápido que no te darás cuenta, recuerda que de esto me gano la vida.

Me preocupas, no te lastimes.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y él me regreso la sonrisa de una forma tensa. Comencé a bajar a un ritmo constante, era una inclinada de alrededor 5 metros según mis cálculos. Iba a la mitad del camino cuando el suelo cedió y comencé a caer junto con todas las piedras, como la tierra estaba inestable no podía encontrar de que sujetarme, saque el cuchillo y lo clave en la tierra hasta que me estabilice un metro antes de caer al suelo-

¡¿Estas bien?!

El grito de Edward se escuchaba tenso.

Estoy bien. Ya voy a llegar.

Termine de bajar el tramo que me faltaba, rápidamente metí la muñeca a la mochila, enrede al perro en la manta y lo coloque con cuidado junto con la muñeca. Comencé a escalar, evitando la tierra desbordad. Cuando llegue a la reja Edward soltó la lámpara y se estrelló en el suelo y me ayudo a terminar de cruzar.

Estas sangrando.

Es un rasguño.

Tengo que vendarte, vamos al hospital.

Asentí para que se relajara, saque al pobre perro y este comenzó a lamberme la cara como agradecimiento, el di la muñeca a la niña y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Quisiera quedarnos con el cachorro, es como cosa del destino que mi hija estuviera ahí y pasaras por ahí, cuidaremos de él, muchas gracias por salvarlo.

Le di al perrito envuelto en la manta y la niña comenzó acariciarlo y llamarlo mí bebe.

La gente comenzó a irse después de felicitarme y algunos hombres huyeron después de que Edward los mirara como si fuera a partirlos en dos después de que me pidieran salir con ellos o les diera mi número telefónico.

Ahora te llevare al hospital.

No es necesario, vayamos a la farmacia para comprar las vendas y un par de barras de chocolate.

Quédate aquí, iré corriendo.

Nunca lo vi correr tan rápido como esta noche.


	23. Lo que paso después

**Capítulo 23**

 **Lo que paso después**

Previamente

Termine de bajar el tramo que me faltaba, rápidamente metí la muñeca a la mochila, enrede al perro en la manta y lo coloque con cuidado junto con la muñeca. Comencé a escalar, evitando la tierra desbordad. Cuando llegue a la reja Edward soltó la lámpara y se estrelló en el suelo y me ayudo a terminar de cruzar.

Estas sangrando.

Es un rasguño.

Tengo que vendarte, vamos al hospital.

Asentí para que se relajara, saque al pobre perro y este comenzó a lamberme la cara como agradecimiento, el di la muñeca a la niña y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Quisiera quedarnos con el cachorro, es como cosa del destino que mi hija estuviera ahí y pasaras por ahí, cuidaremos de él, muchas gracias por salvarlo.

Le di al perrito envuelto en la manta y la niña comenzó acariciarlo y llamarlo mí bebe.

La gente comenzó a irse después de felicitarme y algunos hombres huyeron después de que Edward los mirara como si fuera a partirlos en dos después de que me pidieran salir con ellos o les diera mi número telefónico.

Ahora te llevare al hospital.

No es necesario, vayamos a la farmacia para comprar las vendas y un par de barras de chocolate.

Quédate aquí, iré corriendo.

Nunca lo vi correr tan rápido como esta noche.

…..

Desaparecio rápidamente y yo fui a sentarme en una banca que se encontraba bajo una lámpara del parque, varias personas pasaron felicitándome o disculpándose, incluso un chico de entre 13 o 14 años me dijo que era la chica mas genial que conocía y que si quería tener una cita con el, después de decirle que era muy grande para el, este salio corriendo dicendi que me buscaría cuando fuera mayor. Estaba riendo cuando Edward regreso.

Asi que tengo competencia.

¿Qué?

Escuche el grito del chico, hasta el dueño de la farmacia lo escucho, ya eres famosa, la esposa del farmacéutico te envía esta taza de chocolate caliente.

Que amable.

Dijo que podias quedarte con la taza, ahora ensañame tu mano.

Como ya le había dicho solo eran un par de rasguños en la palma de la mano, solo necesitaba banditas, pero mi muleca fue la mas afectada, ya que cuando caia apoye la mayoría de mi oeso sobre ella y estaba un poco hinchada, asi que la vendo para evitar complicaciones.

Esta listo

Muchas gracias doctor.

¿Estas bien?

Lo estoy, no me duele nada, voy a tomarme este chocolate y repondré energía, aunque temom que si tendremos que ir por esa rebanada de pastel, muero de hambre. ¿Estas bien? Estas muy tenso.

Lo estoy, cada segundo que pasaste en esa situación la cabeza se me partia en 2 de la preocupación, y es tu trabajo y solo de pensar que lo haces todos los días me mata la preocupación.

No lo hago todos los días, solo cuando se requiere.

¿De verdad esta es tu vocación?

Suspire, esa película tenia mucho preguntandomela yo misma, ya estaba cansada de estar lejos de mi familia y ser adicta al trabajo.

La verdad es que no, entre a la aviación para ayudar, pero sinceramente el próximo mes termina mi servicio y ya no lo voy a renovar.

¡¿Qué?! No lo tomes a mal, me siento aliviado, pero te miras muy feliz cuando hablas de tu trabajo.

Lo soy, y mucho, pero ya llegue a mi limite, cada vez que llamo a casa mis padres se que esperan una mala noticia, se que quieren que me establezca y yo también quiero eso, he viajado por todo el mundo, he conocido grandes lugares y hecho excelentes amigos, pero también me he perdido muchas cosas, asi que por eso decidi regresar a casa.

¿Forks?

Si, consegui la vacante como maestra de literatura en el instituto.

Eso suena maravilloso, pero siempre quisiste trabajar en una gran editorial, ¿Por qué no escogiste eso?

Eso ya lo hago, trabajo para la editorial M&M, soy editora en casa, reviso los manoscritos y los reenvio corregidos, cuando regrese a Forks lo seguire haciendo. Aparte quiero ver crecer a mis dos ahijads.

¿2?

El pequeño Ben y el pequeño Jake

¿Jake? ¿Cómo Jacob?

Si, es su hijo.

¿Se caso?

Si, con Leah, hace un par de años.


	24. La tragedia

**Capítulo 24**

 **La tragedia**

Previamente

Lo mire, no sé porque quería saber eso, era algo que ya había pasado hace mucho, no era necesario pensar en eso, Edward me miro directamente a los ojos y algo se rompió dentro de mí, los recuerdos que tanto me esforcé en enterrar dentro de mí se desbordaron, yo trate de ocultar todo para no hacer sufrir a mi familia, pero sin poder controlarlo comencé a sollozar, era como si mi cuerpo quisiera sacar todo lo que durante años reprimió, Edward me abrazo y comenzó a mecerme para tranquilizarme, cuando logre hacerlo y recuperar la compostura, Edward limpio el rímel que muy seguramente se me había corrido.

Lo siento, no quería que sufrieras, fui un idiota, olvida que dije algo.

La culpa brillaba en sus ojos color esmeralda, lo sentía y yo no quería pensar en ello, pero las palabras comenzaron a salir por si solas.

Mis primos comenzaron a ir a la universidad y ahí Rose conoció a Royce era el tipo perfecto, educado, atento, detallista, y deslumbraba a Rose con su dinero, pero sobre todo estaba locamente enamorado de ella y ella cayo rendida a sus pies, todos los días llegaban un ramo de rosas rojas a la casa para ella, y nos fue ganando a todos, mi tío dio su aprobación a la relación, todo fue de maravilla durante un tipo, hasta que se mudó una familia nueva a la última casa de la calle del vecindario, eran unos hermanos John y Laurent, rápidamente se hicieron amigos de Royce y fue cuando todo cambio, Rose dejo de sonreír, dejo de vestir como siempre lo hacía, ya no salía de su cuarto por mucho que Jazz y yo se lo pidiéramos, siempre estaba cansada según ella. Hasta que un día salí temprano del instituto y vi las llaves de Rose y supuse que había salido temprano de la universidad, así que subí a su cuarto y cuando iba a tocar escuche que algo se rompía así que abrí la puerta y encontré a Rose y Royce forcejeando, tenía la blusa rota y ella trataba de quitárselo de encima, y el ajeno a mi presencia la abofeteo y le partió el labio, Rose rendida comenzó a llorar mientras que le pedía que parara y que ya no la golpeara de nuevo y antes de que lo volviera hacer tome un jarrón de la repisa y se lo estrelle en la cabeza a Royce, y cayó al piso con la cabeza sangrando, le grite que se fuera que mi tío ya venía de camino y el salió corriendo. Después de eso Rose me conto que ya tenía un tiempo que Royce la golpeaba y la forzaba a tener relaciones con el pero que lo hacía porque lo amaba pero que ya no podía más. Le contamos a mi tío y a Jazz que habían tratado de asaltarla, se quedó un tiempo en casa y comenzó a ir a terapia hasta que poco a poco regreso a ser la Rose fuerte, le dijo a Royce que se fuera al diablo y que si se le volvía acercar lo iba a refundir en la cárcel.

Sinceramente después de eso nos olvidamos de él, nuestras vidas volvieron a la normalidad, pero un día llegue a casa, iba hacer lasaña, Jasper tenía ganas de comerla así que me esforcé ese día en llegar antes de lo normal.

Lo que recuerdo es sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que me desmayara, cuando recupere la conciencia vi a Royce, John y Laurent, estaban borrachos y drogados, estaba amarrada completamente, durante un tiempo me golpearon a su antojo, el dolor era insoportable, no podía gritar estaba amordazada. Entonces Laurent arranco mi blusa y comenzó a decir que nunca había estado con una virgen que sería interesante, me rompieron toda la ropa solo dejaron la interior, por mucho que me resistí terminaban golpeándome cada vez más, hasta que Royce pateo el lateral de mi cabeza lo que provoco que todo se volviera negro, no estaba completamente inconsciente, era consciente de lo que me pasaba aunque tuviera la vista nublada, solo rezaba por dejar de sentir y desmayarme, pero sentí un dolor lacerante proveniente de mi muñeca que me hizo abrir los ojos, sangre recorría la boca de Royce mire y muñeca y vi como había arrancado la piel de ese lugar, cuando vi la sonrisa siniestra que tenía Royce desee morir con todas mis fuerzas, no me atrevía ni a imaginar que tenían planeado hacer conmigo cuando vi que sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo, cerré los ojos esperando más dolor, pero después de unos segundos no sentí nada así que abrí los ojos y vi como salían corriendo por la puerta trasera, un grito me hizo voltear, Rose me miraba horrorizada, Jasper corrió hacia a mí y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de mis pies para terminar con las de mis manos.

Rose trae toallas ¡RAPIDO!

Su voz se quebró comenzó a decirme que estaría bien, Rose llego y me cubrió con una manta pero rápidamente se llenó de sangre.

Llama a una ambulancia ¡AHORA!

Jasper me quito la mordaza y un quejido fue lo que alcance a decir y comencé a llorar. Jasper al escucharlo comenzó a llorar conmigo, pero el dolor podía más conmigo.

Mi mano, me duele.

El miro mi muñeca y al ver como brotaba la sangre del lugar donde me habían mordido hizo presión en la herida pero la toalla blanca se volvió roja con demasiada rapidez.

Me sentí pesada, perdí el sentido del tiempo, cuando volví abrir los ojos los paramédicos me estaban atendiendo, busque a Rose o a Jasper, cuando los localice trate de quitarme la mascarilla de oxígeno, el paramédico al percatarse de mi esfuerzo la retiro y se acercó a mí, solo alcance a pronunciar Royce con las fuerzas que me quedaban, el me miro curioso pero al ver mi desesperación le hablo a mis primos.

¿Conocen a un Royce?

Roce me miro llena de horror y corrió a mi lado mientras levantaban la camilla.

¿Él fue?

S… si…. Y… ellos...

Jazz tomo mi mano mientras salíamos de la casa-4

¿Quiénes son ellos Bella?

Mire a Rose queriendo decirles sus nombres, pero las palabras no sabían, comencé a llorar con desesperación y ella pareció entender.

¿Laurent y su hermano?

Intente apretar la mano de Jasper mientras salíamos a la calle que estaba iluminada de colores azules y rojos de las patrullas,

Mi tío llego y corrió hacia a nosotros después de preguntar qué había pasado, trate de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, pero una tos me impidió hacerlo, sangre espesa salió de mi boca, los paramédicos comenzaron a moverse con mayor velocidad, mientras me subían a la ambulancia y antes de que Rose subiera conmigo les dijo.

Papá, fueron Royce y los hermanos Johnson, ve por ellos, tiene que pagar lo que le hicieron a Bella, yo me iré con ella, avísale a mis tíos, los veo allá, Jasper habla con la policía y cuéntales todo.

Para cuando Rose termino de hablar todos estaba arriba de la ambulancia y comenzamos a movernos, la tos regreso con más fuerza y la presión en mi pecho comenzó a ser insoportable, un dolor agonizante me invadió y después no sentí nada mi vista comenzó a nublarse, escuche un pitido de una máquina, seguido de un grito de Rose y al final quede inconsciente.

Cuando logre abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en un hospital militar, estaba entubada, al primero que vi fue a mi papa que estaba acostado en una silla con sus manos envueltas en una de las mías mi mama estaba en el otro lado, mientras que Jasper está dormido en otra silla y Rose estaba recostada con la cabeza en las piernas de mi tío, todos dormían, el reloj decía que eran las 4 de la mañana, sentía el cuerpo pesado y me estaba volviendo a quedar dormida, así que reuní toda la fuerza que pude para mover la mano que estaba entre las manos de Charlie, que al sentir el movimiento abrió los ojos.

¡Bella!

Todos se despertaron y se aglomeraron a mí alrededor, mama comenzó a llorar y papa tan duro como es también lloro, los vi a todos antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

Para cuando volví a despertar, ya me habían desconectado del respirador, el primero que me vio fue Jasper.

Entre lágrimas mama me dijo que había estado en coma inducido por 6 días, pero que había estado inconsciente durante 15 días desde el incidente. Rose me conto que entre mi papa y mi tío atraparon a mis agresores tratando de cruzar la frontera de Canadá y que estarían encerrados por el resto de sus días.

El doctor me dio el control de daños, tenía fracturada una pierna, un brazo, todas las costillas rotas, el pulmón derecho perforado y la herida en la muñeca, básicamente era un milagro andando. Estuve 3 meses en recuperación física y psicológica para poder regresar a mi vida.

Eso fue lo que paso Edward, lo demás ya lo sabes.

Los brazos de Edward eran como acero a mi alrededor por un largo tiempo no me soltó, hasta que sentí un líquido caer en mi cabello, al mirarlo a la cara vi que gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, como las mías recorrían el mío.

Nos abrazamos por lo que pareció una eternidad


End file.
